THe Chosen
by Phx
Summary: Blood is the life... and taker of life. A deadly showdown forces cop and criminal to band together to face a darker threat... but will it be in time to save Frank and Phil? Or Joe and Tony? Complete.


_This takes place after "Suffer the Children". _

**The Chosen – PG15**

"_My wife thinks I am mad. My children think I am mad…everyone thinks I am mad. They have no idea._

_The chosen ones know. They know the truth. They know who I am. Or rather…they know what I am and what I will be._

_Tonight we have the first ceremony – it will be my resurrection._

_I have been dead – tonight I am reborn!"_

Fenton Hardy put down the diary and rubbed his tired eyes. Arthur Gray, aka the Gray Man, had surreptitiously given him the book and then without any explanation, left.

Fenton had tried to stop him but the Gray Man had just shook his head and the Private Investigator knew the Network Head wouldn't give him anymore then what he had already.

And what he had given was enough to shake the detective right to his core - a rather unassuming tattered old book; it was the handwritten diary of Edward Deathe.

…_What if I told you I know about the 'ceremony'…_Arthur's words hung over Fenton as he sighed deeply. It was strange to think of how heavy this small book felt in his hands, as it might be the key to unlocking the East Coast Vampire murders.

There were now 5 teenaged JOHN DOES in the morgue and, although the police were sure they had caught the killer after he had run Fenton's own son Frank and his best friend, Phil Cohen, off the road only the day before, the detective hadn't been.

And now in light of the confession that his younger son, Joe and his friend, Tony Prito had made to him only a few hours earlier – Fenton knew he was right.

The man the police had shot to save Frank and Phil, while definitely being involved, was not the only person in on this. No, it was more then one man. And it scared Fenton to think of what this man might have sacrificed himself for. For indeed it had been a sacrifice and nothing less.

Thumbing open the cover again, he reread the inscription on the inside. Looking at it, he shuttered involuntarily suspecting that the inscription at least, was written in blood – Edward Deathe's blood…

"_I would but gain my enemies strength if I could consume his soul._

_…Blood is the life …and the taker of life. I am the blood…_

_Consume me._

_Edward Deathe "_

He had been reading the diary for a over an hour and his eyes were burning by the time he got to the passage that finally mentioned a ceremony…Tonight we have the first ceremony…but as much as he wanted to continue reading it, he was exhausted and decided he should have a good nights sleep under his belt before going any further. He needed a clear mind and the one thing he didn't have right now was a clear mind.

"I must agree with you Mrs. Deathe…I think your husband was mad", he muttered taking the book and putting it in his office safe, "If the way he writes is any indication". Fenton's eyes were tired, not from the amount he had read but more from the way it was written.

Deathe was a frugal man and used every inch of the page to write on. Whole paragraphs were written in the margin and instead of going to a new page to continue a paragraph; he just wrote smaller and smaller so everything would fit on that one page. He would only go to the new page when he was ready to start a new paragraph.

Feeling the familiar throbbing in the back of his skull, the retired NYPD detective massaged his temples and staggered up the stairs, dropping heavily in the bed next to his sleeping wife. He hoped that the sleep might prevent _this_ migraine. He couldn't afford to not be running at full strength – _if_ Joe and Tony were right then Frank was still in danger. Frank and Phil.

And until he was sure that the danger was passed, Fenton Hardy couldn't afford to worry about anything else.

When sleep finally came it was not the peaceful embrace that his weary mind was hoping it for. No, it was a dark place filled with the faces of dead boys.

_**phx**_

Joe Hardy heard his father come upstairs and go into his own room, as he had been awake for a while trying to figure out what to do. It was frustrating that it was still so late…or early depending on your perspective. He was restless just waiting for the morning to come – _even_ if it meant going to school!

Sitting up, he knew it was pointless to try and go back to sleep as in fact he was wide-awake. The nap he had taken earlier that day, combined with the few hours of sleep he did get, had refreshed him to the point that he was mentally pacing his room waiting for the morning to come. He needed to do something.

Quietly the blond haired 17-year-old crept into his older brother's room to see if he was still sleeping and paused tentatively in the doorway. Frank's room was dark. Since returning home after being kidnapped by Gerry Moore, Joe found it very hard to be in dark places – especially small dark rooms and had even started sleeping with his own bedroom light on.

It was tolerable if it was an open area but anything that reminded him of being confined was unsettling.

Swallowing his own reservations, he tiptoed to his older brother's bed and was relieved to see that Frank was sleeping peacefully. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Joe could just make out the cut on his older bother's face. It stood out starkly against the pale face and the younger boy shivered involuntarily as another face flashed briefly in front of him. He fought back the familiar wave of terror that usually accompanied that face.

It served to remind him once again why he wasn't asleep in his own room. Satisfied that Frank was all right, Joe crept out of the room relieved to be back in the light again.

Quickly he put on a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt before going downstairs. As he came into the living room, he noticed that the light was still on in his father's office.

_Strange_, he thought, _Dad must have forgotten to turn it off_. Shrugging, he leaned in to switch off the light when something else caught his attention. The door to the safe was wide open.

Frowning, the teen crossed the office and started to close it when he saw the book. Curious, he picked up the book to look at it and as he opened up the cover, he felt a coldness coarse through his body as he read the inscription on the inside.

One word came to his mind…_damn._

_**phx**_

To his own surprise Frank had little trouble falling asleep although he quickly found out that the only position he could sleep in without hurting his ribs was on his back. He had told Joe about his talk to both Callie and Nancy Drew…and about his decision to see Callie.

They had been sitting in Frank's room after dinner and Joe hadn't said anything for a few minutes as he seemed to be not be looking at Frank but looking right through him.

"_Joe? Are you okay?" Frank demanded after a few minutes when Joe didn't say anything, "I mean I won't go and see her if it's going to upset you or something". Although deep down, Frank knew that wasn't the truth. He needed to see Callie…but if it were going to upset his brother, then he would just have to be discreet. _

"_What?" Joe said blinking and fixing Frank with a look that confirmed his older brother's suspicions – Joe had been somewhere else. He just hoped it was not at that last New Year's Eve party…_

"_I said I'm going to see Callie…I…I think this is something we need to do in person", it was a little easier saying it the second time. Joe's vibrant blue eyes burned into his own dark brown ones and then his younger brother nodded as he said slowly, "Good…I think that's a good idea." _

"_Really?" Said Frank sensing that the younger Hardy was a bit preoccupied._

"_Yes, " Joe confirmed, "it's hard to talk to people when you can't see their face."_

"_You sound like Nancy – she said the same thing…only prettier", Frank laughed, holding onto this aching side, as he thought about how Nancy put it…It's emotion that drives the conversation. _

"_Well that kind of sums up me and Nanc", Joe smirked back, "although I always thought I was the prettier one. But getting back to all seriousness. I do think you and Callie need to talk…when are you leaving?"_

_Frank tossed his pillow at him, "Hey I just got home and you're trying to get rid of me already!"_

_Joe caught the pillow and fought the impulse to hammer his brother with it, "Thank those ribs or else you'd be eating this pillow by now! "_

_Although he was 19 years old, Frank stuck his tongue out at his younger brother as he replied, "I don't know yet. Maybe I'll take Friday off and come back on Sunday"._

_Joe screwed up his face as he did the time difference and flight time math, "it wouldn't give you that much time…but I guess if you left right after school on Thursday ", his voice trailed off and then shrugged, "yeah that would work. You'd get to the island on Friday morning and then you could leave to come back Sunday afternoon. Bad bit of jet lag thought…oh wait a second – Tony's party is on Friday night – remember!" Tony was turning 19 and his friends had planned a surprise party for him at Chet's house. _

"_Shoot – I almost forgot all about that…okay I'll talk to Mom and Dad – maybe they'll let me take Monday off and I can fly out right after the party …anyway that was something I was just thinking about…but I do need to talk to her", Frank said just as he heard the phone ring and a few minutes later, their mother called out and told Frank it was for him._

When Frank came back to the room, Joe was in the shower and then he only popped in long enough to say goodnight. As the older boy worked on catching up on his schoolwork, Frank wondered if Joe was truly as okay with him going to see Callie as he said he was. Although it was not unheard of for Joe to take two showers in one day, the fact that he had felt the desire for shower #2 just after their Callie conversation worried Frank.

_Oh well_, he sighed, _I'll talk to the guys and see if Joe mentions anything to them about it._

Two hours later, with his ribs aching and his eyes tired of looking at logarithms, Frank hunkered down under the covers and fell asleep.

_**phx**_

Joe stared at the inscription for a long time as he fought with the urge to destroy the book. His mind was reeling with what little he knew about Edward Deathe.

_In the early part of the 20th century Edward Deathe was one of the most prominent businessmen in the Bayport area. He had built a huge house with stones he had shipped over from London, England. Edward himself never got to spend a night in the house. He disappeared weeks before the house was completed. His wife and four children moved into the house but within a month it was vacant. The wife went mad and killed her children while they slept. When they found her the next morning, she was still alive, barely, and insisted that Edward walked the house._

Joe paled as he remembered one Halloween almost two years ago when he, Iola Morton, Tony Prito and a classmate, Melissa Newman had snuck into the decrepit old Deathe Mansion. Although he couldn't remember what exactly had happened, he left the house with a broken arm while Frank was sporting a nasty cut. The police were alarmed when they found a number of bodies in the room where the boys were and even now, almost two years later, they had no idea who the people were or what happened to them. They were dead – that was pretty much the best that they came up with.

His hands trembled as he started to turn the page and then he stopped himself. Joe didn't want to read it…he didn't want to know what it said. Somehow he knew that what little innocence he had left would be forever gone if he read it. Not to mention what his father would say if he ever found out!

Taking a deep breath, he carefully placed it back in the safe and closed the door locking it. Stepping out of the room, he switched off the light and closed the door.

Joe was still thinking about the book as he finished his warm-up and started running.

As he ran he wondered where his father had gotten it. And then he found himself thinking about his and Frank's conversation earlier that night.

_Joe watched his brother leave the room and then went into the bathroom and threw up. He managed to turn on the shower in time to cover up the sound, as he didn't want Frank to hear him. _

_A few minutes later, he got up, wiped his face and then sat down on the bathroom floor listening to the water running as he leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes._

Joe shook his head as he ran still feeling the bile in the back of his throat as he thought about Frank and Callie. But his brother had done so much for him and was always there for him…Joe would do what he could to try and be the brother that Frank deserved. _Even if it meant encouraging him to talk to Callie_…

_Callie Shaw_. That one name brought too many emotions to Joe as he ran past Biff Hooper's house and saw it blanketed in darkness – at least the Hooper house was sleeping peacefully. She had taken the bullet meant for him and he in turn offered her a sanctuary to recuperate in.

But even now, over three months later he still felt incredibly guilty about coming between them and that was what motivated him to encourage them to talk. Joe was terrified that one day his brother would look him in the face and blame him for destroying what he had with Callie…and that was the one thing that would truly kill the person he was…his brother's scorn.

In the past year, several monsters had tried to destroy who he was. Paul Mitchell…Reginald Shaw…Gerry Moore…and even he himself one Sunday morning in January, but in the end he had preserved. But if his perseverance had a name it would be Frank. And if he lost Frank's support…Joe couldn't even think about that.

And it was this that drove him to force the look on his face that convinced his brother that he was okay with this. A pound of flesh to pay my debt, Joe thought as he felt his calf muscles start to burn…but what is a pound of flesh, for peace of mind?

Deciding he had run far enough and turning back towards home, Joe figured he had gotten a very fair exchange. But then again, math had never been his strong suit…

_**phx**_

_The man had been watching the house waiting for the right time. Looking at his wristwatch, he was sure the great detective and his family must have been in bed by now but there were still two lights on in the front of the house. He figured the upstairs one was a bedroom but it was the one on downstairs that bothered him the most. _

_Finally, he saw the light go off and was just starting to get out of the car when he saw a figure coming down the driveway towards the street where he was parked. Ducking down low in the car, he recognized the blond haired boy and smiled. Long time no see, he thought as he saw the boy warming up on the sidewalk before he started jogging away from the car, couldn't sleep?_

_Watching the boy until he had turned the corner away from the house, he stealthily popped the trunk and pulled his 'gift' out. This was going to be great._

_He had been anticipating having to deal with a security alarm but now that the younger Hardy had stepped out, he was sure the alarm was off. How considerate, he thought quickly picking the lock on the kitchen door and quietly going in, for me._

_The man stepped into the Hardy kitchen and listened carefully. Hearing nothing, he was satisfied that his assumption was correct. Everyone was in bed, except for the kid, and he figured it was probably his room that had the light on._

_Chuckling noiselessly, he expected that the kid might be having some trouble sleeping._

_Moving soundlessly into the living room, he paused briefly before going up the stairs. This is where it would get tricky. He had no idea which bedroom he was looking for…and he also ran the risk that the kid's brother was also awake. It was well known how close the boys were._

_He saw the light coming under the door of the room he was assuming was the younger Hardy's. Slowly he turned the knob and pushing the door open he saw an empty bed in a messy room – yup, this was the kid's. _

_Quickly he moved into the room and closed the door. Looking around he saw a door that lead to a small bathroom to his side. Hmmm, he wondered and then a second later he was rewarded as he stepped into the bathroom and saw the other door. The brother's room._

_Eager to be rid of the 'gift', the man laid it on the floor of the bathroom and slowly pushed open the other door. He heard deep breathing and knew the brother was sleeping. Good, he thought._

_Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the bottle and then grabbed the small hand towel he had seen hanging beside the sink. Dousing it in the liquid, he quickly moved to the bed and grabbed the sleeping boy's as he jammed the towel over his nose and mouth!_

_Startled, the brown eyes shot open as the boy struggled and then went limp in his arms._

_So far so good._

_**phx**_

Laura woke up with a start – what was that smell?

And then in one horrifying second she knew exactly what that smell was and screamed "FIRE!" at the same bolting out of her bed.

Beside her, Fenton jolted out of sleep and was already halfway across the room before she had finished screaming. The room was filled with smoke and he grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her down to the floor where there was less, "Get down!" Nodding, with panic filled eyes, she yelled, "The boys!"

Reaching up, Fenton touched the door, "It's not hot!" He yelled, "Grab the ladder and go out the window…Call 911…I'll get the boys!" Laura nodded and crawled over to the small metal box that was kept under the window. Seconds later, a rope ladder was swung out the window and with one final look towards the smoke filled hallway where her husband was crawling, she climbed out and down the ladder.

Fenton grabbed a towel from the hamper by the door and covered his mouth and nose as he quickly made his way to the boy's rooms. The hallway was filled with thick smoke and he tried yelling out to them but no one answered.

"JOE!" he yelled as he reached his younger son's room first and checked the door. The door was much warmer but not hot enough to have a fire behind it. Carefully pushing it open he wondered vaguely why the smoke detector wasn't going off. And then as if on cue he heard the one from the kitchen sounding.

Joe's room was filled with smoke and Fenton could hardly see anything as he crawled to the bed – Joe wasn't there.

_Frank's room, _he thought thinking that maybe Joe was there. As he made his way to the bathroom, the smoke was blacker and thicker although he still saw no sign of the fire. The door to Frank's room was hot.

"FRANK! JOE!" He shouted but heard nothing.

_Damn, _he thought looking around the bathroom as he reached under the sink to grab the small fire extinguisher that was kept there. A damp towel hung by the door and he wrapped his hand it before opening the door. Although he knew he shouldn't be opening it, he couldn't wait for the fire department – those were his son's in there!

_**phx**_

"FIRE", Laura shouted as she ran to the neighbor, Wilson Fitzpatrick's house and banged on the door, "FIRE!"

She kept looking back towards her home frantically as she could see the smoke coming out of the window that had been opened for her escape. Wilson's Border collie was already barking and seconds later the lights went on and Wilson was standing at the door in his boxers and rumpled up housecoat.

"Wha…" Laura cut the old man off with one word, "FIRE".

"RAMON – FIRE NEXT DOOR!" The retired plumber shouted as Laura punched in the three numbers on his kitchen phone. Seconds later his oldest son, who was visiting him overnight, was running down the stairs and towards the Hardy house with a fire extinguisher.

_**phx**_

Joe was jogging back towards Elm Street when he heard the sound of a fire truck. As the sound of the sirens got closer he stopped and sniffed the air, coughing slightly – he could smell smoke.

Picking up the pace, Joe tried to follow the smell to see if he could help growing more and more concerned as the smoke was taking him home!

_**phx**_

"FRANK!" Fenton yelled as he pushed open the door and prepared to spray any flames with the extinguisher. What he saw curdled his blood as he stood in the doorway, paralyzed.

Fenton had found the source of the fire…_Frank's bed was completely engulfed in flames_!

"NOOOO!" He screamed as he sprayed wildly with the extinguisher ignoring the heat and smoke. He could just make out the form of someone curled up in the bed and his gut retched as he saw the body was actually on fire – _oh my god no…not Frank_, he thought as hot salty tears traced a dirty path down his soot covered face, _no not my son_…

Fighting hysteria, Fenton covered the body in foam and extinguished the flame. But it was too late…as if made of wax, the body was melted and charred – he was dead.

In the background, he could hear the sound of the fire trucks.

It was too late for Frank.

_**phx**_

"MOM!" Joe came running up to the front of his house where his mother was standing and being comforted by Wilson. The fire truck had just pulled up in front and the firefighters were pulling out hoses and already entering the house.

"OH MY GOD, JOE!" Laura screamed and threw herself into her youngest son's arms. She grabbed him tightly and sobbed, "I thought I lost you". It had been agony standing outside waiting for any sign of Fenton or her son's and she was starting to believe she would never see them again.

And then they saw Fenton.

Ramon had found Fenton upstairs and quietly escorted him out of the house. The detective was leaning heavily on him and lacked the strength to walk on his own.

When Ramon had first seen him, he thought that he was overcome by the smoke but then he saw the body in the bed and knew the man was overcome…but not by smoke.

"Where's Frank?" Laura demanded as she let go of Joe and ran to her husband. Joe was right behind her – _where was Frank?_

Fenton only shook his head before collapsing to his knees and sobbing. Laura started to comfort him but then stood up as she saw the firemen coming out of the house. She heard Joe's sharp exclamation as in the arms of the second fireman was something wrapped up in blankets.

Something body shaped…something dead…something Frank.

The firefighter placed the body on the ground and glanced sadly at the shocked family. His heart went out to them. This was their son.

The father had collapsed and now the mother was screaming "NO NOT MY SON…NO NO"… but it was the blond haired boy that caught his attention.

The blond haired boy stood as still as a statue for a few moments and then before anyone could stop him, he ran past them and into the smoking house.

"GRAB THAT KID!" Voices were shouting as they raced back in after the boy.

_**phx**_

_It had to be a mistake_, Joe thought as coughing he pushed past a stunned fireman on the stairs, _that can't be Frank…it's a mistake._ It had to be.

Frank couldn't be burned up on the front lawn – _no, it couldn't be him_, Joe thought wildly, _Frank's still in him room…right where I left him_.

Still coughing, Joe barreled into his brother's room and then froze. Behind him he heard people on the stairs but he ignored them. He was focused on one thing only – the burned bed where his brother had slept.

"Come on Son, we need to get you out of here", he heard a voice behind him but Joe ignored it as he reached out and touched the hot, black sheets._ Frank was sleeping right here when I left._

_I left my brother to die._

Ignoring the burning in his lungs, all Joe could think about was if he hadn't gone out for a run, then he might have been able to save his brother. And then he turned his tormented gaze to the fireman in the doorway not comprehending what had happened.

"No…", he coughed to the man who reached in to gently pull him out of the room, "No…this…isn't right…Frank was…chosen…. but not for this…".

The fireman's heart burned as he heard the anguish in the teen's voice. This was the one part of the job that never got any easier.

Joe let himself be lead from the house and then sat in the grass as they put an oxygen mask on his face to help get the smoke out of his aching lungs. His father and mother held each other as they sat a few feet away from the body that was his brother.

Breathing in and out of the mask, Joe felt detached. Nothing felt real.

He saw his parents holding each other and crying as they stood next to the body but he didn't feel apart of it. It was as if everything was a dream and he was an observer rather then a participant…_Frank was dead?_ No he couldn't make himself believe it…it didn't make sense.

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy was pissed. It was bad enough to be kidnapped out of his own bedroom in the wee hours of the morning, but to be left on the side of road like he was an unwanted pup, that was insult to injury, "What happened…changed your mind?" he grumbled as he walked barefooted along the dirt road.

Not that he really wanted to be kidnapped but he was concerned about what was happening back at his house. Obviously someone needed to get him out of the house and Frank didn't even want to fathom a guess as to what that reason might be.

Seeing lights coming towards him, Frank breathed a sigh of relief and started waving his arms. He didn't know how long he had been walking but he was tired, cold and between his feet and his ribs, it was a contest, which ached more.

The car slowed down and the driver gave him a strange look before accelerating and speeding away.

"Great", Frank said disgustedly as he looked down at his himself completely understanding the driver's reluctance to stop. Wearing only pajama bottoms and in bare feet, he figured he must have 'serial killer' tattooed on his forehead. And then thinking about the East Coast Vampire killings, Frank decided that was not such a great thought.

"Just my luck", he griped, "I'll have to walk 20 miles _before_ I become the next victim". He tried to humor himself into thinking he wasn't as scared as he felt. But the truth was Frank was terrified.

_**phx**_

It was daylight before the firefighter's finished in the house. By then the police had shown up and Laura was sitting blank faced in Wilson's kitchen staring numbly into the coffee he had made for her. Fenton had recovered enough to talk to the officials as Joe just sat still on the grass and stared at the house. Frank's body had been moved to the morgue but Joe was having a hard time coming to grip with what had happened.

He hadn't spoken to either of his parents yet but he knew it was just a matter of time before they would want to know why he wasn't home…and why he hadn't saved his brother.

"Joe?" Joe jumped as he heard a gentle voice from behind him. Turning he was surprised to see his girlfriend Vanessa Bender kneeling behind him, "Your Mom phoned me".

"He's dead", was all Joe could say but in saying those two words he finally gave himself permission to believe it as he felt Vanessa's warm embrace. Turning he buried his face in her arms and broke down.

"Oh baby", she kept saying softly as she sat in the grass and held him as he cried. Laura actually hadn't called her. She had given Wilson the number and asked him to call Vanessa. She could see that her son was in shock and knew that right now neither she nor her husband had the strength to help him. They were too overwhelmed by it themselves – _what had happened?_

"Joe!" Laura glanced through the window as she heard the familiar voice and saw Biff Hooper running up the driveway. She breathed a sigh of relief. Joe's friends would be there for him…for them all.

_They're such good kids_, she thought as fresh tears burned her cheeks. _First Iola and now Frank…why do they have to die so young…and so horrifically…_

_**phx**_

"Well except for the one bedroom, there is little fire damage anywhere else. A lot of smoke damage though. It will take a restoration company a week or more to make it livable again", the fire chief speculated to Fenton and Chief Collig, who had just arrived there.

Fenton nodded and sighed heavily as he thought about the fire chief's words. But he wasn't sure if a week or more would ever make _that_ house livable again…_his son had died in that house_.

He heard Collig ask if they had idea what had started the blaze as he glanced across the grass and saw Joe sitting with Vanessa and Biff. His younger son looked terrible but it gave Fenton some comfort to see that his friends' were there. And he knew as the day wore on and as more people found out, more friends would come.

As if on cue, Chet Morton's jalopy pulled up across the street. Biff got up to go and meet him.

"It was an accelerant", the fire chief's response brought Fenton's attention back as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah", the fire chief was nodding profusely, "that bed was deliberately caught on fire." He saw a stricken look cross the detective's face but there was nothing he could do. He wasn't going to lie to this man.

It was no accident.

_**phx**_

Frank stood on the side of the road and alternated standing on one foot as he brushed the stones off the first and then the other. It was now early morning and he had seen a dozen more vehicles pass but no one picked him up.

And then to his relief he saw the familiar outline of a police cruiser – this car would stop, if nothing else to ask him what the heck he was doing out on the side of the road in his pajamas.

The police car pulled over and Frank almost did the dance of joy – it was even an officer he knew!

As the officer rolled down his window, he smiled and said jovially, "Well Mr. Hardy – we really must stop meeting like this."

"I'm beginning to think you're my guardian angel", Frank said as he climbed into the passenger side, "Thanks for the lift, Officer Greenly".

_**phx**_

Sean Todd waved to his younger sister, Rainy, as she ran for the bus.

"Are you sure you don't need a lift? " The bus driver asked the young man as he saw that the motorcycle was still out of commission.

"Nah – that's okay", Sean said grinning, "One of my buddies is picking me up. But thanks for the offer!" The bus driver nodded his head, checked his blind spot and pulled away from the curb with Rainy waving goodbye through the window.

Turning back towards the house, he heard the door opening behind him and his other sister, 8-year-old-going- on- 28 year old, Tabitha came out on the step. Sean groaned and rolled his eyes as he yelled at her, "Tabby you better put tights on or mamma's gonna have your hide!"

As if on cue, he heard his mother's voice hollering from the backroom, "TABITHA TODD! You'd better have tights on…there's no way on god's green earth that I'm going to let you go to school with just yer socks on with _that_ uniform!"

"FINK!" Tabitha yelled at her brother before slamming the door. Sean groaned – _Catholic school uniforms had become another axe for him to grind!_

A few minutes later ST. MARY'S SCHOOL FOR GIRLS big yellow bus rolled up in front of the house, and Tabitha came barreling down the front steps and just managed to shoot Sean a dirty look before climbing up the steps and into the throes of other giggling, uniform wearing school girls.

With some satisfaction, he noticed that she was now wearing tights.

_I'm turning gray, right before my very eyes, _he thought to himself as Tabby's bus pulled away and he stretched his neck for any sign of Joe. Although he knew he would hear the bike before he saw it.

"Where are you Hardy?" he asked out loud as he kept checking glancing down at his watch.

"SEAN TODD!" his mother bellowed from the living room window, "Are you going to school today or what?"

"I'm waiting for a ride", he called back but as he saw that it was now 8:45, he doubted that Joe was coming.

"Shit", he growled and grabbing his backpack he went back inside to call the school. Maybe he'd tell them he was sick or something because as he realized that Joe had stood him up, he suddenly didn't feel so good anymore.

_**phx**_

Chet Morton didn't know what to say – Frank was dead? It seemed like a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from. It had been the same as when Iola died…one long life-altering bad dream.

They were now all gathered at Biff's house. Mr. and Mrs. Hooper had insisted that Joe and Laura come back with them until Fenton finished at the house and got them a nice hotel room. It was mid morning but all thoughts of school were replaced with thoughts of Frank as everyone had now heard.

Phil, Tony, Biff, Chet and Vanessa sat in the living room with Joe as they wished they knew what to say to comfort him. But they didn't. It was hard to try and give support when you were hurting so badly yourself.

_It's Iola all over again…_The boys were thinking…_but this time it was Frank._

Vanessa had never felt so helpless. Joe was hurting and there was nothing she could say or do to help him.

"Is this what it felt like?" Joe's quiet voice startled them all and Biff, recovering first, asked gently, "What…what felt like?"

"Like when you all thought I was dead…when Frank thought I was dead". No one knew what to say. Of everything Joe could have said that was the one thing they had not been expecting. Anxious eyes met anxious eyes and no one knew how to answer.

But before anyone had to say anything, the phone rang and Biff reached over and grabbed it and then a few seconds later he dropped the phone and grabbed Joe in a big hug, "IT"S FRANK! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but then he thrust the receiver in Joe's hands. The younger teen looked like he had been handed a bomb but then he placed the phone to his ear and said tentatively, "H-e-l-l-o?"

And then he felt all the color drain from his face and as they saw him wavering both Tony and Biff grabbed him and eased him back down in the seat. They recognized the voice that was shouting out from the receiver, "JOE? JOE? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

Frank Hardy wasn't dead.

_**phx**_

It was later that afternoon before the Hardy's finally got settled into a comfortable hotel room and were reunited with Frank. Officer Greenly had insisted on taking him to the police station first so he could give a statement about what happened to him before he would take him to his family.

Frank was exhausted but he knew that what he had gone through was nothing compared to what his family had endured. His father looked like he had aged since the previous night while his mother's eyes were puffy and red from crying. They were both haggard looking and covered in soot and grime. The first thing Laura Hardy did was take a long relaxing bath and then afterwards settled down comfortably in one of the cozy oversized chairs in a fluffy white terry cloth housecoat. Only then did she feel human again.

The Hooper's had given them some clothes that they could change into as all their stuff had to be washed. It would allow them to be decent enough to pick up a couple more outfits to tide them over until they could go home. Fenton refused the assistance of Red Cross although they were eager to help.

"_No thank you", he had declined politely, "use your limits resources for families that are worst off them us. We'll be all right". It had nothing to do with pride. Fenton just couldn't justify accepting things just because they were being offered…not when he could afford to buy them the items they would need. That was what savings were for, he told them._

Fenton had also showered and then lay down for a nap. Now that the adrenaline rush of the fire was over, his head was pounding incessantly and he knew he needed to get some rest. On a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the worst, this one was already on the way up to a 7, at least.

But it was Joe that Frank was most worried about. He knew he was his brother's strength and he hated to think about the hell that Joe must have gone through thinking that he was dead.

"What happened Frank?" Joe asked quietly when he noticed that his mother had nodded off to sleep in the chair. Frank pulled a blanket off the end of one of the beds and covered up his mother before answering, "It was really weird. One minute I'm asleep and then I remember someone grabbing me and shoving a rag in front of my face. It was chloroformed, I think. Anyway the next thing I know I'm waking up in a ditch on the side of the road".

"Are you okay?" Worried vibrant blue eyes asked softly and Frank nodded fervently, "Yeah. I got my exercise this morning…let's just say that". Joe blanched and Frank frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Joe started to say and then his eyes watered as he looked at the ghost, "I'm sorry".

Frank was confused, "Sorry? For what?"

"For what happened tonight…for the fire…for what happened to you. Frank you died!" Joe blubbered and Frank could see he was getting hysterical. He grabbed his brother and held him tightly until he could feel him calming down.

"Hey little brother", he said softly still holding him, "this isn't your fault…"

"Oh yes it is", Joe cut him off and pulled away, "I wasn't home…I went out…if I had been there it wouldn't have happened!"

Frank's eyes narrowed as he had no idea what Joe was talking about, "You're not making sense…what do you mean you went out?"

Taking a deep breath, Joe tried to explain, "I heard Dad come to bed…and I wasn't tired anymore so I got up and went for a run." There he had admitted it, now Frank would surely understand why he was to blame.

But Frank just looked at him for a few minutes…and then he understood.

"Joe.." he said seriously looking his brother firmly in the eye, "this has nothing to do with you leaving the house. Whoever did this had it planned. And who knows, if you had been home, it might have turned out a lot worst then a burned bed and smoke damage."

Joe looked at him skeptically and Frank continued, "No, I'm being serious. I was knocked out and dropped off just far enough away that it would take me some time to get home – but I wasn't hurt. A body was placed in my bed and caught on fire…. No…someone did this to make you all think it was me. _If you had interrupted him_…who knows how the scenario would have ended. I am so thankful that you weren't home."

"Really?" Joe's asked sounding like a small child and Frank gave him another quick hug to reassure him, "Really. Now we have a more serious problem."

Joe sighed as he already knew what that was, "Yeah, I know. Someone torched your bed". His attempt at humor relived Frank and he laughed, "No kidding. Now it's personal!"

_**phx**_

"In the wee hours of the morning, the Bayport Fire Department responded to a 911 call to the house of Famous Private Investigator Fenton Hardy. Mr. Hardy, his wife and oldest son, Frank, were reportedly sleeping in the house at the time the blaze. And according to witnesses Mrs. Hardy crawled out of a second floor window to a neighbor's while Fenton Hardy stayed inside to rescue their son. One body was recovered and while the police are not saying who the victim was, they are insisting it was not one of the Hardy's.

Arson is suspected and the police are looking to question, Fenton's younger son, Joe Hardy, who was seen leaving the house shortly before the blaze broke out…

We couldn't reach the Hardy's for a statement at this time but we will bring you more details as they are made available…"

_The man inhaled deeply on his cigarette as he watched the news report. Switching the TV off he turned and looked at the other man, "Good. Now lets just see if he gets the message"._

"_What if he doesn't?" The other man asked._

_The man blew a smoke ring and leaned back in the chair, "Then we go ahead with the ceremony."_

"_And if he does?" The other man asked._

_The man stubbed out the cigarette, "The we go ahead with the ceremony. They have been chosen…the choice has already been made"._

_The other man asked, "If I may…then why go through all this? The set up…the selection…the fire? Why not just collect the chosen and begin the preparations?"_

_The man laughed, "Why…my son? Because I can. They will bow down to me…it has begun…"_

_**phx**_

It was just after 9:30 pm when the phone in the hotel room rang and Frank grabbed it before it woke up his parents, "Hello". He had been lounging on the sofa waiting for Joe to come back upstairs. His younger brother had found there was a weight room in the hotel and had gone downstairs to check it out.

"Hi Frank", Chief Collig a second later, "Is your father around?"

"He's asleep, do you want me to wake him?" Frank asked preparing to go and knock on the room door.

"No that's ok, it Joe there?"

Frank's curiosity was aroused, why would the Chief want to talk to his brother and not him? "Joe just went downstairs. Is this something I can help you with?"

On the other end, Collig couldn't help but smile; he heard the unasked question in Frank's tone – why did you want my father and then my brother…but not me?

"Actually no Frank. But can you ask your brother to drop by the station in the morning…we need to ask him a few questions".

_Ah,_ thought Frank, he had seen the news report and suspected the police wanted to know why Joe wasn't in his bed sleeping at the time of the fire, "Sure. No problem. Hey Chief?"

"Yes".

"Any ID on my body double yet?" Frank wondered.

"Nothing yet. I'm hoping for more information in the morning. Anyway, can you Hardy's do me a favor and stay nice and safe in your hotel room for the night…okay?" Collig asked as he signed some of the reports on the desk in front of him. He was already thinking that maybe he would drop into Mr. Pizza on his way home and pick up a Meat Lover's to go.

Frank grinned, "That shouldn't be a problem. Both Mom and Dad have already conked out and Joe's only downstairs in the weight room".

"That's _no_ consolation, " the Chief laughed before hanging up. He figured if anyone could get into trouble while working out, it would be the younger Hardy!

Hanging up the phone, Frank was also laughing as he got the Chief's insinuation and was thinking of something along the same lines.

_**phx**_

"_We couldn't reach the Hardy's for a statement at this time but we will bring you more details as they are made available…"_

Sean Todd stared at the TV in shock. No wonder Joe didn't pick him up this morning!

Feeling horrible about some of the things he'd been thinking about his new friend, Sean resolved to call him and see if there was anything he could to help them out. He figured it would take a lot of cleaning to get the house back in shape.

But as he picked up the phone, he realized that he had no idea where Joe and his family were staying and he doubted that the hotel would be offering that information freely.

"MOM!" he hollered as he heard Jerry Springer blaring from her room. Looking at the time, he shook his head – she must have taped it again, "Where's the phone book?" He didn't know where Joe was staying but he did know a couple of people who might – _how many Morton's could there be in the phonebook, anyway?_

_**phx**_

"_We couldn't reach the Hardy's for a statement at this time but we will bring you more details as they are made available…"_

Andrea Bender sat down heavily on the couch with the remote still in her hand. As she saw the reporter standing in front of the smoky house she shuttered.

Absently she used the remote and turned off the TV. Vanessa had told her that there was a fire at the Hardy house but she did not know about an unidentified body being found in the house until now.

Carefully laying the remote down on the coffee table, she made up her mind. It wasn't an easy decision and she knew that Vanessa wasn't going to be very pleased with her. But that was all right because right now she wasn't too pleased with herself. _She should have never have let this happened_.

Yes, Joe was a nice kid and he made Vanessa happy. But Joe was dangerous. By being a HARDY, he was dangerous.

Andrea would be forever grateful for the help they gave her and Vanessa when they first moved to Bayport…but even her gratitude couldn't justify the risk of losing her daughter.

Joe had already lost one girlfriend to people after his name…Andrea was damned if she would let her daughter become dead girlfriend #2.

Picking up the phone, she started dialing 1-604…

Moments later she heard a woman's voice and said curtly, "It's me. I've thought it over and…I accept. When do you want me there?"

_**phx**_

_The Medical Examiner couldn't believe he was doing this. It was late. He should have been at home with his wife and family but no…instead he was doing an autopsy. _

_As he looked down at the charred body on the table he felt his heart go out to the victim. He already knew it was a young male and that the boy had been dead before the fire. He had seen too many young people in his "office" recently._

_Reaching out, he touched the one tuft of hair that remained on the singed head._

_Such a nice shade of red, he thought absently as he then said, "Caucasian, as indicted from red hair follicles still attached at scalp…"_

_**phx**_

As the morning sun brightened the hotel room, Fenton Hardy bolted out in the bed. _The book! _In all the excitement of the fire, he had completely forgotten about it. Thank goodness he had put it in the safe. But then he suddenly realized in his exhaustion and pounding migraine, he hadn't closed the safe!

_Damn_, he muttered as he saw it was now morning and realized that he had slept all night.

Hurriedly he threw on a pair of Mr. Hooper's pants and shirt pleased that it fit so well. Mr. Hooper was actually a bit stockier but it worked out size wise.

Massaging his temples as he came out of the bedroom, he saw his wife opening up the door for room service to bring in their complimentary breakfast. Joe was looking at the newspaper and Fenton was just going to ask where Frank was when he heard the sound of the shower going on.

"Hey Dad our house is on the front page", Joe said pointing at the picture. Fenton took the newspaper and sure enough he recognized his house. It was taken before Frank was found because Fenton could make out Joe sitting on the grass just a little ways from the covered body.

As he quickly perused the article, Fenton suddenly glanced up at Joe, his eyes hard as he read, "_The police are expected to question, Hardy's younger son, Joseph, about his whereabouts during the fire. A witness reported seeing the teenager leaving the house shortly before the blaze broke out…_Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Before Joe could say anything the phone rang and Fenton grabbed it never once taking his eyes off his son, "Fenton Hardy. Hi Ezra…no…. okay…fine. We'll be right there". Hanging up, he grabbed his car keys and two pieces of toast from the table, "Laura, I've got to go back to the house and then drop by the police station. Joe's coming with me…Frank's in the shower. You can tell him to get a courtesy car from the hotel. I'll drop Joe off at school myself".

"Come on. You can tell me about it in the car", Fenton said heading towards the door. Joe sighed heavily but got up to follow his father and just as he got to the door, he turned back to his mother, "Mom! Can you ask Frank to pick up Sean for me? I totally forgot but his bike is still busted."

"Does he know where he lives?" Laura asked grabbing the door before it closed behind Joe. Her son paused briefly to pull out his cell phone and tossed it to his mother, "Sean's number is programmed…tell him to call first!"

_**phx**_

Frank came out of the shower and was surprised to see only mother in the room, "Where is everyone?" he asked as he towel dried his hair and grabbed a mouthful of orange juice.

"Your father had to go by the house and then the police station. Joe went with him", she said as she flicked through the channels and stopped when she saw the Gerry Springer Show. She hadn't realized that it was on so early.

"You don't really watch that?" Frank said slightly amused that his mother might but Laura just laughed, "Not in this lifetime but for some reason this show always reminds me of your Aunt Gertrude!"

They both started laughing and then Frank went in to grab a pair of Biff's jeans and a t-shirt. He decided that after school, they were going shopping. For some reason he just wasn't comfortable wearing Biff Hooper's underwear!

_**phx**_

When Joe got into his father's car he opened his mouth to tell his father where he was but Fenton held up his hand, "Wait until we get to the house." He then passed Joe a piece of toast as he ate the other one.

Joe took the toast and then stared gloomily out the window not really feeling very hungry… _the police wanted to talk to him? Did they think he had something to do with it?_

_**phx**_

Fenton drove in silence. His headache was now definitely in the '7' range and the sleep hadn't really helped with it. While he no longer felt as tired…he still felt like his head was about to explode.

The PI wanted to find out where his younger son had been during the fire as he now realized that Joe _hadn't_ been in the house when he was crawling around looking for the boys. And then Fenton also remembered that he had wanted to ask Joe if he had been out the previous night as well – but had forgotten about it when Joe and Tony told him about their rescue and then that damned book…

_What the hell was he doing out gallivanting at that time of night, anyway?_

Fenton hadn't even heard Joe's explanation yet but he was already getting upset with him. _Maybe Joe did have something to do with the fire last night…he slept next door to Frank…if he had been home maybe he could have stopped what happened…_

Fenton shook his head to try and clear it. _No_, he thought, _that's not right. Joe couldn't have had anything to do with that!_

But then as he turned onto Elm Street, a little dark voice whispered in his mind…_but what if he did…what if he tried to take your real son away…_

"NO!" Fenton shouted startling Joe.

"What?" The boy asked looking a bit anxious about his father's sudden outburst and Fenton just shook his head and said, "Nothing. Sorry".

_What if…_the voice tormented…_what if…_

_**phx**_

Frank used Joe's phone to call Sean as he waited for the Rental Car guy to finish doing up the paperwork. After three rings he heard a girl's voice, "Hello?"

"Hi can I talk to Sean, please?" Frank asked politely and he heard the girl laughing as she shouted, "Hey moron! It's for you…it's someone _polite_". She made it sound like it was a bad thing and Frank sighed wishing Joe hadn't put this on him. He wasn't sure about Sean yet. There was something going on with that guy but Frank couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew for certain was that he didn't want Joe dragged into whatever trouble this guy was attached to.

"It's me", Sean's voice came on the line.

"Hi Sean…this is Joe's brother Frank Hardy", Frank started and then Sean cut him off, "Is Joe all right? Did something happen to him?"

Frank was taken aback. Sean sounded concerned and he found himself rushing to calm him down, "No No…he just had to go with my Dad back to the house first and asked me to pick you up. He's probably going to be late". Frank explained and he actually heard Sean sigh with relief. _What was going on with this guy?_

"Ah", Sean said, "he's probably going by the police station too."

Frank instantly went on alert – how'd Sean know but as if reading his mind, Sean continued, "I heard the reporter say that the police wanted to talk to him."

"Yeah", Frank said wondering why he this guy bothered him, "Anyway I need to know where you live. I'm just going to be leaving the hotel in a few minutes".

Sean paused. He didn't really want Frank seeing where he lived. The place was a dump and Sean already got the impression that Frank didn't think too highly of him…what would he think if he saw where he lived.

Thinking quickly, "Actually you can pick me up at Denman's Donuts. It's not far from my house. I'll buy you a coffee".

"Denmen's Donuts?" Frank repeated, "Can I assume it's on Denman Street?" He really wasn't too familiar with that part of town.

Sean laughed, "Can't get anything past you…yes, it's on the corner of Denman Street and Buckmaster Circle".

"Okay see you in about 20 minutes. Black, with two sugars for the coffee", hanging up Frank frowned – Buckmaster Circle. It wasn't one of the nicer parts of town…

_**phx**_

The house on Elm Street was quiet when Fenton pulled up in the driveway. The restoration company wouldn't be in until a little later this morning and the Crime Scene people had finished up sometime last night.

Joe was slightly surprised as he was expecting to see reporters or something around. The press always loved it when bad things happened to names people knew. And in Bayport, HARDY was a well-known name.

The smell of smoke was almost unbearable as they walked into the house. Joe coughed and covered his mouth as he followed his father in to the office.

"Thank goodness", Fenton muttered as he saw the safe was closed. He had been worried that the book had been stolen and the fire was an attempt to cover up the crime. Quickly he unlocked and opened the safe and sighed in relief when he saw the book.

"It was open when I came downstairs ", Joe started to explain deciding now was as good a time as any to tell, "I closed it before going out for a run…"

Fenton turned and looked at him. He was finding it hard to focus on what Joe was saying.

"I…I heard you come to bed…and…well…I couldn't sleep…so", Joe was getting nervous as something about his father's glare made him very uneasy, "so, I checked to see if Frank was sleeping…and he was…and I came downstairs…the light was on in your office so I turned it out and shut the safe…"

Joe's words were cut off as Fenton backhanded him knocking him against the wall splitting his lip.

"Did you touch this book?" He demanded standing over Joe who decided to stay exactly where he was.

Fenton glowered down at the boy. _The boy was working against him…he didn't want him to know about the ceremony…he would destroy the book…_

Joe was too shocked to say anything.

_Fenton felt himself losing control…_

He reached down and grabbed the boy by his t-shirt hauling him to his feet as he roared; "DID YOU!" and slammed Joe into the wall and held him there.

_It was a dream…it was a dream_…Joe kept thinking as he shook his head, "No Dad…yes…well…I". He never got a chance to finish his sentence as Fenton pulled him away from the wall and then slammed him back against it. Joe saw stars as his head hit it hard.

"_No Dad…yes_", Fenton said mimicking his son's response before growling, "Well what is it? YES OR NO!"

Joe didn't know what to say. He was terrified. His father was enraged and Joe couldn't say anything – he couldn't get the words out. Fenton slammed him into the other wall before letting the boy slump to the floor with the wind knocked out of him.

_He wanted to hurt the boy…to cause him pain…to take away his pain._

"YES OR NO!" He screamed and he accentuated each word with a vicious kick to the ribs.

"NO!" Joe gasped, lying. He knew his father would never give him a chance to explain so he lied. It was safer…he hoped.

Fenton kicked him one more time before he pocketed the book and shook his head at him as he growled, "_It should have been you in that bed". _He then stalked out of the house and climbed into the car.

Closing his eyes the detective laid his head back against the seat and sighed heavily as felt the throbbing in the back of his skull start to slow down.

_**phx**_

Joe bit back the tears as he laid his head back against the cool wall. _It was a dream_…he silently sobbed to himself…_it was a dream_…

_**phx**_

As Frank drove towards the donut shop he thought about Callie. He still hadn't opened the gift she sent him.

He didn't know what to say to her yet. He was counting on knowing the right thing to do when he saw her.

Yes, Frank still loved her. Turning onto Denman Street, he thought to himself, _but who were you in love with? The Callie you knew wasn't the real person…your Callie was nothing like the manipulative, selfish girl that had shown up at the party. Was anything of the girl he loved… in the real Callie? _

Then Frank saw Sean coming out of the donut shop and pushed Callie to the back of his mind. He would find out soon enough.

_**phx**_

Fenton opened his eyes and looked at the house.

"Where's Joe?" he wondered. His headache was gone and in its place was a hazy mist. It was like something had happened but he didn't know what.

Fenton remembered going into the house with Joe and taking the diary out of the safe…but that was it. Feeling the weight of the book in his pocket he rolled down the window and yelled out to his son, "JOE COME ON. WE GOTTA GO!" He tooted the horn and wondered what his son was doing.

_**phx**_

Cringing when he heard his father yell, Joe hauled himself painfully to his feet. His held his side protectively as he started out of the office.

His lip was aching and he used his tongue to lick the little bit of blood from the side of his mouth as he opened the passenger door and climbed in beside his father.

Fenton was instantly concerned when he saw Joe.

"Are you ok?" He asked his brown eyes filled with worry as soon as he saw the split lip and the way Joe was protecting his side. Joe just looked at him totally confused, _what was going on now?_

"Joe? What happened to your lip…did you fall or something?" Fenton was genuinely concerned and reached to grab Joe's face to take a closer look but stopped when he saw Joe cringe and pull away.

Joe just stared at him for a few moments before saying quietly, "Something like that". And then turning away from his father, the boy stared out the window and wondered if he was losing his mind.

Fenton sighed. _Teenagers were too complicated_, he thought as he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the police station but then remembering they still had unfinished business he asked, "So when are you going to tell me where you were last night during all the excitement?" He tried to make keep his tone light as he sensed something was troubling the boy.

For one second Joe froze before turning slowly to look at his father – _was he kidding?_

Fenton saw the look but didn't understand it. But he was extremely concerned by how pale the boy had become, "Joe are you all right? What's wrong?"

Joe continued to stare at him and then as evenly as he could he said, "I couldn't sleep. I went for a run." And then he turned away from his father and stared unseeingly out the window.

_I have become comfortably numb…_

_**phx**_

"Hey Frank – where's Joe?" Chet asked when he saw Frank and Sean get out of a rental car.

"He had to go to the police station to give a statement", Frank said as he locked the car. Chet and Biff were standing together talking when he had driven up.

"Where's Liz?" Frank asked as she was usually here by now. He wasn't surprised by Tony's absence. Their Italian friend usually got to school just in time for class.

"She's sick", Chet said miserably and Biff couldn't help by tease him, "Nothing you gave her, I hope!"

"Ha Ha", Chet said sarcastically as they headed into the school. He turned to look at Sean, "Your bike still out of commission?"

Sean sighed, "Yeah. Tires cost money and that's one thing I don't have an excess of". The other boys groaned in appreciation.

"Why don't you get a part time job?" Biff suggested as Phil caught up with them in time to hear him.

"Why don't who get a part time job?" Phil asked trying not to sneeze as his nose was still very tender and every sneeze cost him dearly.

"Sean", Chet answered and Phil nodded, "That's a good idea."

"Achoo…ooh", Phil groaned as he sneezed and thought his nose was going to fall off. His friends looked at him sympathetically.

"Easier then it sounds", Sean rebutted after Phil had stopped groaning, "but it's hard when you're new in town and live on the wrong side of the tracks".

"Buckmaster Circle", Frank supplied as the other boys raised their eyebrows. That got almost as much sympathy as Phil's sneeze.

"Yeah", Chet commiserated, "People see that address on your resume and they just assume you're trouble".

Just then the bell rang and the boys headed towards to their homeroom. The only good thing they could think of was that it was no longer Monday…that was about it.

_**phx**_

Sam Radley was waiting in Chief Collig's office when Fenton and Joe got to the police station.

"Hi Joe", he said cheerfully and then cast a glance at Fenton as Joe didn't even look up or acknowledge him in anyway. Fenton just shrugged.

"Joe, Officer Barrett just needs to ask you a couple of questions about your whereabouts during the fire while I talk to your father and Sam", Chief Collig said. Joe nodded and started to follow the other officer to her desk. He recognized her as the one he had spoken to months earlier when he had come in to report his van had been stolen from the cemetery.

Shaking his head sadly, he thought about how much had happened since then, starting with Pharaoh's death.

"Hi Joe, like the Chief said I just have to ask you a few questions", she said smiling sympathetically at the forlorn looking young man now sitting in front of her. Joe just nodded and waited for the first question to be asked.

_**phx**_

"Any ID on the body found in Frank's bed yet?" Fenton asked as he sat down next to Sam across from the Chief.

Collig sighed as he rifled through some papers on his desk, "Not much except that it was a teenaged male fitting the same profile as the boys found in the bay. One thing of interest though…this one was dead _before_ he was caught on fire. And they were able to determine that the boy was a Caucasian with red hair."

The Chief sat heavily in the chair, frustrated, as he looked at the two detectives, "Looks like you were right, Fenton. This is more involved then the one guy we got".

Both Fenton and Sam nodded as Sam added, "The only thing that doesn't make sense is why they would go and tip their hand like this". Ezra and Fenton knew exactly what Sam was talking about. Why would they go through all the trouble to have someone take the fall for the murders and then do something this blatant?

Glancing over his shoulder, Fenton saw that Joe was still talking to Officer Barrett and he sighed, "To stop me from doing any more investigating".

"What?" Collig asked surprised, "Why would they think you would continue the investigation when we had closed it?"

Fenton nodded towards Joe, "Because there were two people left who knew that it wasn't over…and they were afraid that I would continue to investigate anyway."

Sam and Chief Collig both looked at Joe and then back at Fenton, "Joe?"

"Joe and Tony, actually", Fenton corrected and then went on to tell them what the boys had told him the day before the fire. When he finished both men were shocked and Sam recovered first, "It makes sense. They were afraid that the boys would admit to you that there was more involved then our Mr. John Doe. And they wanted to scare you with how easy it was for them to take Frank and set up the fire."

"Yes", Fenton confirmed and ran a worried hand through his hair, "and I must admit it was pretty convincing. It could have been very easily Frank that was in that bed. But they didn't hurt him at all".

"No of course not", Chief Collig fumed, "they want you to feel indebted to them because they could have killed your son and didn't. _How noble of them. _"

Fenton snorted, "Yeah, damned noble. But this is bad Ezra. This isn't a serial killer we're dealing with…it's a cult. _A blood cult._"

_**phx**_

Joe could feel the bruise throbbing as witness that it wasn't a dream…_it had been real_. He didn't need to lift his shirt to see it…he could feel it.

_But he couldn't understand it._

"Joe?" He heard a voice through his thoughts and forced himself to focus on Officer Barrett.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

Selina Barrett knew the boy was bothered by something but she didn't know what. The only thing she was sure of was that he had nothing to do with the fire. He was so distracted that he would have slipped up…if he had been lying. But he hadn't.

"Okay Joe – we're almost done here".

Joe smiled weakly and tried to keep his mind on the interview.

_**phx**_

Luigi "Sal" Salerno was pissed off.

"Where the hell is Angelo?" He demanded angrily storming out of his office. Thomas "Tommy knocker" Desouza glanced up from the paper he was reading and shrugged his massive shoulders, "Don't know".

Salerno actually growled and Desouza, although about three times the size of Salerno, cringed. It wasn't a good thing for _anyone_ if Salerno was upset. And judging by his demeanor, Salerno was upset.

"What's wrong, boss?" He asked folding up the paper.

'THIS! YOU MORON!" Salerno yelled as he grabbed the paper and shoved into his bodyguard's face, "DO YOU READ _ANYTHING_ EXCEPT THE FUNNY PAGES!"

Desouza looked at the article and knew this day wasn't going to get any better…

_(New York) -According to an undisclosed source, it is now believed_

_That suspected Italian crime lord, Luigi "Sal" Salerno was behind the_

_March massacre of a Corsican owned container ship "FLEUR D'HIVER_

"Shit", said Desouza – _where was Angelo?_

_**phx**_

Joe knocked softly on the Chief's door and his father opened it immediately.

"I'll be in the car", he said sullenly as he then turned and left without waiting to hear his father's response.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked once Joe was out of earshot and Fenton just sighed and shrugged, "I don't know anymore Sam."

Officer Barrett walked into the office and handed the Chief her report. He briefly read it and then nodded at her, "Thanks". She smiled and left closing the door behind her.

"Joe was jogging at that hour in the morning?" Ezra asked incredulously but before Fenton could answer the fax machine beeped and the Chief grabbed the fax still shaking his head. He had heard Fenton say that Joe still had problems sleeping but he was concerned about the boy leaving the house at such an unsavory hour.

He read the fax and then turned towards the two detectives with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Fenton asked as both he and Sam stood up to leave.

The Chief didn't say anything. He just handed the fax to Fenton and watched him read it. The detectives face clouded over as he finished reading it and handed it to Sam.

"Ezra we gotta go", Fenton said opening the door, "Joe's waiting for me in the car".

Collig watched the two detective leave and he was relieved that the Police Department and FBI had agreed to have them working on this case. His department was strapped enough without having to try and fund an investigation of this scale – serial killers…cults…Ezra wasn't really sure which one was worst. Either way, they had to find these people and shut them down…quickly.

_**phx**_

Joe sat in the car and stared out the window at the school across the street. Some of the kids who had a free period were getting together for an impromptu game of football. Joe envied them. For just a couple of hours he would love to think about anything else except dead boys…his father…his life… – _why did everything have to be so difficult?_

He saw that they were still a few players short and ignoring his tender side, he had the door opened and was across the street before he even thought about it. For just a little while he wanted to be _anyone_ else…

"Can I play?" He called out to the boys who were all too happy to have another player, especially 10 minutes later when they realized that the new guy was actually very good.

_**phx**_

Fenton and Sam walked out of the police station together. Sam had flown down to Bayport as soon as he heard about the fire and the body.

"Where's Joe?" Fenton asked growing alarmed when he didn't see his son waiting in the car.

"Over there", Sam said as he quickly picked the blond haired boy out of the group of kids playing football.

Fenton breathed a sigh of relief, "With everything that's been going on…for one second…"

He broke off and Sam nodded knowing how hard it must be on his friend to be searching for killers who had been in his house and taken one of his sons.

Sighing heavily Fenton leaned against the car and pulled out the old book and offered it to his partner. Sam looked at him quizzically before taking the book and opening it. Fenton saw his face pale as he read the inscription and then flipped through some of the pages. Finally he handed the book back to Fenton and leaned against the car as well. Both men watched the football game that was taking place across the street.

"You think this is related to this cult", it wasn't really a question. Sam and Fenton had worked together for a long time and they thought alike. That is what made them an unbeatable team.

"Yes I do", Fenton said quietly watching with pride as Joe scored a touchdown and then did some funky victory dance.

For a few minutes the two men stood in silence as around them police came and went, the traffic zoomed in front of them, and the boys played across the street from them. Finally Sam sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

Fenton pocketed the book and then started towards the street. He knew that Joe would never hear him calling from this far away, "Go back to the city and see what you can find out about Salerno's possible involvement with any cults…I'll fly up this afternoon. "

Sam nodded and waved goodbye as Fenton dodged traffic to get Joe.

_**phx**_

"The boys were all related", Fenton said as he drove. Joe hadn't said two words to him since they had gotten in the car.

"What?" Joe said slowly as he forced himself to look at his father. He found it very hard to look him in the face, as all he could see was the contorted mask of rage that the older man had worn in the office.

"The Chief Medical Examiner got the DNA test back on the boys…they're related".

"What?" Joe repeated hoarsely, "B-brothers?"

"Two of them are…the other three are just relatives. Cousins", Fenton said as he saw Joe's face grow gray and he closed his eyes and laid his back against the seat.

"Are you okay, son?" He asked concerned, "I thought this would make you feel better. If the chosen are all related, then Frank and Phil aren't in danger. It was _just a ploy_ to scare us".

Joe didn't say anything. He was once again haunted by his choice.

Looking at his watch, Fenton offered, "I can drop you off at school…or at home. You can get your bike, the authorities are finished at the house."

"School", Joe said thinking the last place in the world he wanted to go right now was back to the house with his father.

_**phx**_

"What happened to you?" Frank asked concerned when he saw his brother's split lip, which had reopened when he was tackled during the football game. Joe had gotten to school in time for the last period before lunch and this was the first time the brothers had seen each other since before breakfast.

Joe's hand went involuntarily to his lip and he winced, as it was still sore, "Dad was pissed off that I touched his book and belted me one".

Silence fell over the table as the boys looked at him. And then Biff laughed, "Good one Hardy. So when are you guys getting your new truck?" Biff asked dying with curiosity as to what the boys would be buying this time as their Envoy had been totaled.

"I don't know but as soon as we buy some non-Biffster jockeys, we'll have to start looking around", Frank said grabbing a fry and laughing. Although grateful for the clothes that Mrs. Hooper had give them to tide them over until they could go shopping and get back into their own house, there was just something inherently wrong about wearing your friends' underwear.

Joe shook his head sadly and then spent the rest of lunchtime listening to the various vehicle choices that were being recommended by his friends.

"Jeeps are still the best", Tony raved pushing his tray away as he stifled a yawn, "Sorry guys, but Reynaldo called in sick again last night and I ended up covering until 11 pm!"

"Hey Tony", Chet said thoughtfully, "Are you guys looking for any part timers right now?"

Tony grinned, "I don't know Chet, but I thought you found it too expensive working for us?" As everyone laughed Sean opened up his mouth to ask what the joke was when Joe filled him in, "Two summers ago, Chet helped out in the kitchen for a while. Well Mr. Prito doesn't mind what you eat as long as you keep track of it and pay him on payday…"

Tony cut in, "Well when payday came, my Dad did the tally and Chet owed him his whole paycheque _plus 10.00_!"

Chet reddened as he said indignantly, "Hey in my own defense I would like to say that I saved my mother a lot of work that week with all the pizza's I brought home. See the problem was Sean", he started to explain getting very serious, "I kept creating awesome pizza's…but then I couldn't bear to see them sent out into the void that is home delivery pizza, so I would bring them home and share with my family."

Joe smiled as he remembered that summer too, "I remember that." Something in his voice made the boys stop teasing and look at him. His eyes had gotten a warm, distant look and they felt a ping of sadness as he continued, "Poor Iola…she put on 5 pounds from those pizza's and I had to listen to it all summer…" His voice trailed off and there was an awkward silence at the table for a few moments before Chet cleared his throat.

"Anyway wise guys…I'm not asking for me", Chet said and then looked directly at Sean, "Sean's looking for something to help earn some money to keep up his bike habit".

"Really?" Tony asked sizing Sean up. He didn't know the other boy very well except that he and Joe had been hanging out a bit.

Sean held up his hands, "Hey I ain't looking for any handouts!" As Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise, the other boys scoffed and Joe patted Sean on the shoulder, "Handouts? You got to be kidding. Mr. Prito is a back breaker! And I know. I've helped out off and on when they've been stuck".

"_Really stuck_", Tony said with emphasis and Joe stuck out his tongue as Tony continued, "If you're serious about wanting some part time work, we're actually looking for another set of hands in the kitchen. Angela is going on maternity leave this week."

Sean was stunned – _was he actually being offered a job?_

"Really?" He asked suspiciously as the bell went and they started to get up.

"Really. I'm working after school. Drop by Mr. Pizza's then and I'll get you hooked up", Tony said and then stopped as he saw Sean hesitating, "What?"

"Well…" Sean said grimacing, "I can't right after school." He thought about his weekly Tuesday appointments to see Mr. Richards and sighed.

"No problem", Tony said brushing his concern off, "I'm there until 9:00. Just come in when you can".

As the other boys left the lunchroom, Sean grabbed Joe's arm and held him back, "Is he pulling my leg? Because if he is…"

"Whoa down boy", Joe said looking at his friend critically, "Tony isn't like that. His word is good."

Sean relaxed," Phew…it's just I do really need a job. You've seen where I live…"

"It's a house", Joe cut in as they started to walk to their class, "Hey I meant to tell you, Frank's going to drop you off at home and then come back and pick me up. I have this thing on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Joe didn't elaborate and Sean nodded. He remembered seeing Joe outside the counselor's office and once again wondered what was going on. But then he brushed it off as he thought of his own Tuesday "thing".

"Actually Joe, " Sean said sitting down, "I have my own thingy today after school so I'll make my own way home".

"Are you sure?" Joe said as Mr. Convoy came into the classroom and started writing on the board.

"Yeah", Sean said, "I'm sure."

"Oh I almost forgot", Joe said quietly to Sean, 'Tony's birthday is Friday and we're throwing him a surprise party at Chet's house – wanna come?"

Sean hesitated, as he wasn't sure how he was going to get there. Joe grinned as he saw his friend's hesitation, "I can pick you up".

"Sure", Sean said.

Mr. Convoy turned around and cleared his throat, "Okay class… settle down. As you know there is a tradition in this school that a 'gift' if presented to the current graduating class from the upcoming graduates – that's you boys and girls. Anyway, this year, we've decided that the present will be a performance".

Joe groaned and slunk down in his seat – _not another play!_

_**phx**_

_"I have spent a lifetime, and a pre lifetime, preparing for this. I have made my choice and it is a good choice. The only choice._

_He is being prepared as I write. I can hear him. He is crying. I don't understand what he is upset about. He is my chosen. He always said he would die for me. Tonight he will get that chance._

_With his death, I will be born. He is my life. I thirst for his life. My thirst must be quenched._

_I love you brother and it is from this love that I have chosen to consume you._

_You are my sacrifice."_

Fenton let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. The plane had reached cruising altitude and he knew it wouldn't take very long before they reached LaGuardia Airport and started their descent.

He wished Deathe would hurry up and get on with the ceremony as he was getting tired of him hinting so cryptically about it.

Stretching, he continued reading again until the stewardess announced that they were on the final approach to LaGuardia.

_**phx**_

"You've got to be kidding", Vanessa said standing in front of her mother with her hands on her hips, "We can't move!"

Andrea sighed as she strained the spaghetti noodles in the sink. She had wanted to wait until after supper to have this conversation but Vanessa had pressed the issue when she told her mother that she wanted to transfer back to Bayport High in September to spend her last year with Joe and her old friends. Andrea didn't think it was fair to have that conversation since it wasn't going to happen and she just told her outright that she had accepted a job in Canada.

"Honey I know it's hard…but this opportunity was just too good for me to pass up", she said patiently.

"But you love being your own boss!" Vanessa countered totally aghast that her mother could make such a drastic decision without asking her input. And of all places…_Canada?_

"Yes I do", Andrea tried to explain, "but Disney wants me to head up their new animation facility in Vancouver. They approached me when we were at that Cartoon Convention during spring break – remember?"

"Is that why we got delayed…they were offering you a job?" Vanessa slumped in the kitchen chair. She knew it must be a great opportunity for her mother to consider giving up freelance…and she knew it wasn't fair of her to expect her mother to turn it down. But she couldn't help it. All she could think of was Joe.

"But Mom…_my life is here_", she said dramatically suddenly losing her appetite for the spaghetti that her mother put in front of her. Andrea looked at her daughter sympathetically as she understood what she was really saying. She would miss Joe.

But then Mrs. Bender reminded herself that she was doing this because of Joe. She just wanted her daughter to be safe.

"You're young, Vanessa. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Don't limit your life to Bayport. _If_…and I do mean '_if_' you and Joe are really meant to be together, then it will work out. What's a country between true love?" she asked looking at her daughter intently.

Vanessa sighed. Her mother obviously had forgotten what it was like to be almost 18 and in love. And she hated the thought of Joe being lonely with so many girls around who would love to keep him company. And then she thought about Tammy. _Damn._

Tammy Conner was her best friend at Bayport High West.

Tammy had gone goo-goo eyes over Joe when she saw him but turned her attention towards Frank because Joe was hers. Would Tammy be so interested in Frank once she found out that Vanessa was going to be so far away…and that Joe would be lonely?

Vanessa could already picture itas she took a large gulp of water.

_First Tammy would start by calling Joe - just to see how he was doing because she was Vanessa's friend. They would probably exchange stories about what they miss about her. Soon their conversations would start to become more friendlier as they started to confide little "friend" things in each other…Then they would start meeting for coffee…or hot chocolate in Joe's case…_

_Tammy would turn on her feminine charms and in a moment of weakness Joe would fall victim to her wily ways and soon it would be "Vanessa who?"_

And then Vanessa gagged on the drink of water she had just taken, _what would Tammy do once she found out about the money…_

"Mom we _CAN'T MOVE_!"

_**phx**_

"How was school?" Laura Hardy asked when Joe and Frank finally got back to the hotel room. It was just after 5:00. Joe's session with Mrs. V had started late and then run late.

"Fine", said Frank casting a glance at Joe to see if he was going to say anything. Joe had been uncharacteristically quiet on the ride home and Frank figured it had something to do with his therapy session.

Joe had been seeing Mrs. Vanderende twice a week since he was violently attacked and almost raped by Paul Mitchell just before Christmas. Normally he was in pretty good spirits when he left her office but sometimes he was quiet. And today he was quiet.

"Okay", Joe said heading towards the bathroom.

"How was Mrs. Vanderende?" Laura got in before the door shut. Joe paused for a moment before answering, "Fine" and then he shut the door.

Laura looked at Frank who just shook his head, "I don't know. He's been kind of quiet since we left school".

"What happened to his face?" she asked getting up from the oversized comfy chair she had been reading in.

"Football", Frank said picking up the room service menu and checking out the specials, "he tossed the ball around with some guys from Center High this morning while he was waiting for Dad".

"Oh", she said grabbing her purse, "Well I gotta run. I promised I would help tonight at the center and I'm going to drop by the mall to pick up something to wear on my way". While Georgia had loaned her some clothing, Laura was more petite and the clothes hung off her thin frame, "And your father flew back in the city this afternoon and will be gone for a couple of days at least. He wanted to remind you and Joe to stay out of trouble…and if you need him, he'll be on his cell or Sam's. Bye boys – LOVE YOU", she yelled out loud enough for Joe to hear her in the bathroom.

"Do you need our rental?" Frank asked as his mother opened the door.

"No", she said, "I've got your father's car. I dropped him off at the airport. Don't wait up" she called out as the door closed.

"Hey Joe!" Frank called out through the door as he didn't really see anything on the menu he wanted, "Do you want to eat at the mall?"

"Okay", came the muffled reply, "I'll be out in a minute."

Frank switched on the TV as he waited.

_**phx**_

As soon as Joe had gotten into the bathroom he lifted his t-shirt and wasn't surprised to see a large purple bruise right over his ribcage where his father had kicked him.

_It wasn't a dream, _he finally admitted as he felt a hot tear sting his cheek. _Now what do I do?_

He was getting dizzy trying to figure out what was going on. His father throws him around the office for a few moments and then he acts like nothing happened when Joe gets in the car. _One of us is going crazy_, thought the boy, _and I honestly can't decide whom._

And then he heard his father's bitter words and he felt chilled – _it should have been you in that bed. _

_**phx**_

Joe had just come out of the bathroom when he heard his cell phone ringing. Frank still had it and fishing it out of his pocket, he tossed it to his brother.

"Hi Angel", Joe said as he saw her name on the call display.

"Joe…I need to talk to you. Privately. Can you come over? My Mom is going to get some groceries and I really need to talk to you", Vanessa said trying to keep the distress out of her voice.

Joe was not that easily fooled and was instantly alarmed, "Vanessa – what's wrong?"

"Joe… please…this is something we need to talk about in person", Vanessa said brushing away a tear as she tried to keep it together.

"Okay – I was just going to the mall anyway…but I'll have Frank drop me off at your house instead". After a quick goodbye, Joe turned to his brother who was already shaking his head, "I heard…I heard."

"Where is everyone?" Joe asked looking around forgetting about his mother's goodbye.

Frank checked his pockets to make sure he had the car keys and his wallet as he said, "Mom's gone to work and Dad's out of town for a few days. He's still working on that case. I don't think he believes that that whack job who took a slice of me and Phil, did it by himself".

He didn't see the look of relief that flashed across his brother's face.

"Cool", said Joe cracking the first smile Frank had seen since lunchtime, "Come on it's rude to keep a lady waiting".

_**phx**_

The number of people in the mall considering it was a Tuesday evening surprised Phil. When he got home from school there was a message on the machine from the Computer Store – the program he had ordered was finally in. Remembering that the brothers were also planning on going to the mall, Phil called Frank who told him that he was now flying solo himself as Joe was dumping him for a girl.

Phil had grinned and offered to meet him in the food court.

The sandy haired boy headed up the escalator to the second floor where the computer store was. He waved to a couple of kids from the Chess Club who were also there as he felt another sneeze coming on.

"Oh no", he groaned trying to cushion his aching nose from the blow, "I hope I'm not coming down with a cold!"

_**phx**_

_He saw the mark and smiled, Ah one of the chosen. Still smiling, he followed the sandy haired boy. _

_**phx**_

"Is two hours long enough?" Frank asked as he pulled up in front of Vanessa's house, "Because we still have homework to do tonight".

"Don't remind me", Joe grumbled opening the door, "Call when you're leaving the mall".

With a final wave, Joe ran up to Vanessa's door as Frank pulled a U-turn and headed for the mall. Phil had called him just after they left the hotel and was probably already in the food court.

_**phx**_

As soon as Vanessa opened the door, she threw herself into Joe's arms, "It's terrible Joe! Terrible".

Unsure what was wrong with her, Joe hugged her tightly and then maneuvered her into the living room, closing the door behind them.

Still holding her, he sat down on the couch and felt her burrow herself into his arms and lay her head on his chest. As she listened to the sound of his beating heart through his t-shirt, she wondered how she was going to go through each day without seeing him.

"Angel?" he said softly rubbing the back of her head comfortingly, "What's wrong?"

Vanessa pulled away and forced herself to look into his vivid blue eyes and then she said the two words that changed their life, "We're moving".

_**phx**_

"Hey watch it!", Phil yelled as a big man roughly knocked into him. The big man only grunted but never even bothered to apologize. Rubbing his shoulder, Phil was still grumbling about it when he finally sat down at a table and waited for Frank.

10 minutes later he saw his dark haired friend and waved to him, "Frank!"

Smiling, the older Hardy boy weaved through the shoppers and sat down across from Phil, his eyes scanning the various food choices.

"Did you eat? He asked Phil.

"Yeah, Dad made chili", Phil replied as he opened his bag and showed Frank the new program.

"Cool", said Frank impressed, "Well I think I'm going to grab a hamburger. I'll be right back".

As Frank was getting his food, Phil reached into his pocket to pull out the receipt that he had stuffed in there after he paid. He was planning on putting it in the software box so he would know where it was. But as he pulled out a piece of paper, he realized right away it wasn't the receipt.

His eyes widened in surprise as he read what was written on the paper.

When Frank sat down a few minutes, Phil was still staring at the paper.

"Whatcha got?" Frank asked biting into an onion ring. Wordlessly, Phil passed him the paper and Frank read it.

WE ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CHOICES WE MAKE

"What's this?" Frank asked taking a large sip of his pop, "Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know…" Phil started but then stopped and slapped his head, "Wait a second! This large ape of a man almost knocked me down when I was on my way downstairs. He must have put it in my pocket!"

"Pretty darn cryptic", Frank mused still holding the note, "I wonder what it means?"

"I'll tell you what it means", Phil whispered as if they were being spied on, "it means I was followed!"

Frank laughed trying to calm his increasingly agitated friend down, "Not necessarily my dear Watson, it could be just one of the harmless messages like the ones you get in fortune cookies. Not geared specifically at you…but at the world…you just happened to be the guy who got it put in his pocket. I bet you anything a number of people got messages like that slipped into their pocket tonight".

Phil looked skeptical but then he relaxed, "You really think so?"

"Yeah I do. Now do you want a onion ring before I eat them all, or what?" Frank asked as he started to fold up the note and give back to Phil.

"No thanks – keep it", Phil said grabbing an onion ring.

Shrugging Frank stuffed it into his own pocket and they started talking about Phil's new program and their impending homework.

_**phx**_

"We're moving".

Joe felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

He and Vanessa were sitting together on the couch in her house. Andrea Bender had gone out for the evening to give her daughter some privacy to tell Joe.

"My mom…my mom…" Vanessa broke down and started crying. Joe wrapped his arms back around her and held her tight as she finally sobbed, "My mom…accepted a job in Vancouver…!"

"Vancouver?" Joe said as he felt her trembling in his embrace, "Washington?"

"No!' she sobbed, "Canada!"

Joe didn't know what to think. He loved Vanessa so much. He felt like someone had driven a dagger into his heart – what would he do without her?

"It's okay Angel", he heard himself comforting her, " It's okay".

She lifted her tear-streaked face up to his, "How Joe? How can it be okay?"

He gently wiped the tears from her eyes with his finger, "Because I love you."

"But i_s love enough_?" Vanessa asked echoing the very same question she had asked her own mother months earlier while she and Joe were broken up. _He had sent her flowers and a card that said Love is not enough…_

Joe gently caressed her face and whispered in her ear, "It is for me."

_**phx**_

"I bought a couple pairs of jeans", Frank said as Joe climbed into the car, "Two t-shirts and another sweater".

Joe buckled up his seatbelt, "Cool – what about underwear?"

Frank flashed a grin, "Duh – I even got you a pair."

"A pair? When did Dad say we could move back home?" Joe quipped laying his head back against the seat, exhausted physically and emotionally.

Frank saw the worn look on his brother's face, "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?"

Joe sighed and then turned his sad blue eyes on his brother, "They're leaving Bayport".

"Who?" Frank asked although he was already pretty sure whom Joe was talking about.

"Vanessa. Her mom got a great job offer…in Canada", Joe didn't think he could feel any more miserable then he already did. But for some reason, telling his brother made it real – and that made him feel worst then before…

"Oh Joe", Frank said quietly not knowing what else to say.

The rest of the drive back to the hotel was done in silence. Joe was thinking about Vanessa and about how special she had become. Frank was wondering what Joe was going to do.

Frank remembered how Joe was after Iola died – and he didn't want to see him like that again. But then, he reminded himself, Vanessa wasn't dying…she was moving. The real question was…_was she moving on or just moving?_

_**phx**_

Later after the brothers had finished their homework and were lying in the their beds, Joe turned on his side so he could talk to Frank, "Frank".

"Yes, Joe", Frank said lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you think I should break up with Vanessa?"

Frank was suddenly very glad that Joe couldn't really see the look on his face when he asked that question. That was the last thing that he thought Joe would say. And the problem was, he didn't know what to say to him.

Joe misread his silence; "I know you're probably thinking I must be the most shallow guy in the world if I'd break up with someone I said I loved…just because she was moving".

"No that's not it!" Frank rebutted as he cautiously turned on his side, "Joe you're anything but shallow. I…" He broke off for a few seconds to try and come up with some brilliant advice. He didn't have any epiphanies so he just said the first thing that came to mind, "Do you really love her?"

"Yes!" Joe said quickly and Frank shook his head.

"No Joe – I mean do you really love her or are you just very fond of her? I mean you're still young…both of you – how do you know it's really love?"

Joe started to answer but then stopped.

"Don't answer right away. Think about it. Because Joe, if you really love her then you'll make this work…distance is a challenge but it is only a barrier – if you let it be, " that was the best Frank could come up with. It was hard for him to give his brother romantic advice as his own love life was a sorted affair.

Turning back onto his back, Frank was just closing his eyes when he heard Joe's quiet voice, "Thank's big brother. Good night".

"Good night kiddo."

_**phx**_

_The man held up the knife in admiration, "Did you know that it is said… that once a Khukuri was drawn in battle, it had to 'taste blood'- if not, its owner had to cut himself before returning into its sheath."_

_The other man did not._

"_Look at the crescent moon-shaped notch at the base of the blade", he held it so the other man could see it, "Some say it is a fertility symbol… or a lock for securing the knife in its sheath. But I know that truth…it is to interrupt the flow of blood from going down onto the handle, which would make it wet or slippery during the time of attack._

_This knife was made to draw blood..."_

_Wrapping the sacred knife in velvet his eyes met those of the other man as he finished, "…and so are we"._

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy stared out the window at the gray New York morning, it was early and he was only slightly shocked when he saw Police Chief Rodney McGill came into the café and sat down across from him, "You still like the bog water they serve as coffee here?" He commented.

"What can I say? It's cheap and the refills are free – that's big stuff when you're a rookie," Fenton grinned as he shook hands with his old Chief.

"There's a reason why the refills are free", McGill couldn't help but comment before becoming serious, "We have a problem…or more correctly Bayport has a problem".

Fenton waved the waitress over for a refill. McGill declined – he had an ulcer that didn't tolerate bog water coffee, "Bayport has lots of problems".

"Wise guy", McGill gaffed, "I mean Collig has a leak".

"What?" Fenton said narrowing his eyes as he looked at his old friend.

"The press released an article about Salerno's involvement in that damned container ship fiasco. They have an undisclosed source finger pointing the Italians, " the Chief leaned in close making sure that no one could over hear them, "an undisclosed source from the Bayport Police Department".

"Damn", Fenton muttered, "so Collig has a leak."

_**phx**_

Joe showed up early outside Sean's house. Frank was getting a ride with Phil, as they wanted to get to school early to talk to their teachers about some of the stuff they had missed while they were in New York.

"Where's your brother?" Sean said noticing only the blond Hardy in the car.

"Phil's giving him a ride. They're still trying to catch up on some of the stuff they missed last week", Joe said putting the car in drive as Sean buckled up his seatbelt. Sean breathed a sigh of relief. While he like most of Joe's friends, both Frank and Biff made him feel uncomfortable. It was as if they were constantly judging him and made Sean feel paranoid.

"That's cool. Wanna stop for coffee?" Sean said as they neared Denman's Donuts, "my treat".

"I thought you were broke?" Joe jested as he saw the donut place and pulled into the parking lot.

"I am. But thanks to your buddy Chet, I am now the newest employee of Mr. Pizza", Sean said swelling out his chest with mock pride.

"Oh you poor guy", Joe commiserated, "wait until you worked there for a while and see if you're still so happy. That Tony Prito is a taskmaster!" When he saw a look of doubt flash across Sean's face, Joe laughed and slapped his arm, "Just kidding, buddy! The Prito's are the best."

Both boys got out of the car just as another car pulled up. It was an old black Eldorado. Joe started to whistle in appreciation until four white guys got out of the car glaring at them. Joe recognized one of them and groaned – Stephen Fell.

**Okay, I need to take a moment and apologize for some of the language that is going to follow. If you offend easily, then skip this part and I will summarize in the next block – just fast forward to the next bolded statement.**

"_Nigger_, what do you think you're doing going anywhere near _our_ coffee shop", the driver shouted slamming his door. Joe involuntarily flinched struck by the amount of animosity in his voice.

"I don't see no sign that says '_Assholes only_'", Sean cut back angrily. Around them a few people tried to pretend that they didn't hear what was going on as they rushed past.

_Uh oh_, Joe thought seeing the look on the other guy's faces. Stephen Fell, recognizing Joe, fell back a step but didn't back down.

"Come on Sean", Joe said grabbing his friend's arm, "Let's go. We don't have time for coffee right now anyway". 4 on 2 weren't necessarily the worst odds, but with his ribs still tender, Joe knew he wasn't in any shape to rumble right now.

"Yeah _Sean, " _the driver sneered, "Listen to the _pussy boy_. Run away to school".

Sean started towards the other boys but Joe growled at him, "Not now Sean. Not now!"

He managed to maneuver his friend back to the car amidst more jeers and taunting from the other boys. _Frank would be awfully proud of me right now, _Joe thought trying to keep his own temper in check.

**Okay – 4 guys harassed Sean and Joe at the coffee shop. Stephen Fell is among them. The boys are extremely racist towards Sean, who is black, and call them a number of names. Realizing that in his weakened state, 4 against 2 aren't the best odds in a fight, Joe manages to keep his own temper in check and hustles Sean back into the car. Frank would be proud!**

As Joe drove out of the parking lot, the four guys grabbed some coffee cups from the nearby garbage can and hurled it at the car as they continued yelling profanities until the rental car was out of sight.

"What did you do that for! " Sean turned on Joe; "I never took you as a chicken!"

"And I never took you for stupid", Joe said slowly staring straight out the window and concentrating on his driving as inside he was furious. The only outside indication was how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel, "if your idea of morning fun was to have the crapped kicked out you by 4 guys…"

Sean cut in, "2 on 1 isn't that bad in a fight…"

"So what. One good punch and it would be 4 on 1 – do you think that would be so hot?" Joe was so furious that he was flushed and they drove in silence for a while before Sean finally said sounding a bit calmer, "I can teach you to fight."

"What?" Joe said stunned – _where did that come from_?

"Well…then you wouldn't have to back down the next time someone dissed you", Sean explained genuine in his offer.

Joe actually pulled over the car and stared at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding?"

"No – I'm being serious. I know your parents probably discouraged you from learning how to fight but, honestly, every guy should know some basic moves. Then they wouldn't have to turn tail and run all the time", Joe didn't know what was more ludicrous – Sean's offer or the fact that he was being serious.

"Sean I don't need you to teach me how to fight", Joe said shaking his head.

"Okay. Then why'd you think you'd be out in one punch and I'd get the crap beaten out of me back there?" Sean demanded.

There is no way to describe the look on Joe's face, as he just looked at Sean with a mixture of every emotion possible. Finally in exasperation, he pulled up his t-shirt and showed him the large purple bruise over his ribs.

"What the…" was all Sean could say as he saw the angry bruise.

"I don't get into fights I can't win", Joe said and then, pulling down his shirt, he drove back onto the road and they finished the rest of the drive in silence.

Pulling into the parking lot and stopping the car, Sean reached over and grabbed Joe's arm, "I'm sorry…and thanks". Now that he had calmed down, he realized that Joe was right – you don't fight fights you can't win.

"You're welcome", Joe said opening the door and then he turned back and flashed a quick smile at his friend, "Do me a favor though?"

"Anything", Sean said feeling about an inch tall over his behavior.

"Let's keep this whole thing under our hats, okay? My brother is a bit of a worrywart, " Sean grinned, "No problem". The last thing he wanted to do was spread this around. If the principal or Mr. Richards found out…Sean didn't even want to think about that!

_**phx**_

"Hi Frank", Fenton Hardy said to his son when Frank answered the phone, "How's the ribs this morning?"

"Good actually. But I'm milking the sympathy thing with Joe", Frank grinned as he leaned over and tied his laces.

"Ah", Fenton said smiling on the other end, "Speaking of Joe, can I talk to him?"

"He's gone already", Frank said standing back up and shoving his wallet into his pocket.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Fenton asked immediately concerned but relaxed, as he heard his son chuckle, "Not this morning. No I'm going in with Phil and Joe's got the rental. He's been giving a ride to his new friend. Sean's bike is out of commission for a while. Why?"

"Collig has a problem and I needed to try and jog Joe's memory." Fenton said waving to Sam who had just come into the café, "Someone leaked info to the press about Salerno's involvement with that Corsican ship. _An undisclosed source from the Bayport Police Department_."

"And you think Joe might know something?" Frank asked grabbing his books.

"It won't hurt to ask", Fenton admitted.

"Okay Dad – I'll ask Joe when I see him. But I gotta go – Phil's waiting for me", after a quick goodbye they hung up.

_Let's just hope it's a leak and not something else_, Frank thought grimly as he left the hotel.

_**phx**_

_Like lambs to the slaughter, the man thought as he saw the Chosen climb into a car and pull away from the hotel. Like lambs to the slaughter…_

_**phx**_

A block from the hotel, Phil saw a police car behind him. It flashed it lights.

"I wonder what he wants", Phil asked pulling over as Frank turned around and saw the cruiser. His heart pounded for a second as he remembered his conversation with his father about a leak in the Bayport Police department. But as he recognized the officer who got out of the car, Frank let out a sigh of relief – it was Officer Greenly.

"Hi boys", Greenly said pleasantly as he smiled at Phil and Frank, "How are guys doing?"

"Good", they replied wondering why he pulled them over.

"Collig asked me to pick you boys us", Greenly said, "They found something that he wants you to see. He thinks it's related to that sicko who tattooed you". He indicated the mark on their faces.

"Okay", Frank said wondering what it was, "we'll follow you."

"Actually", Greenly said apologetically, "I'll need you guys to ride with me".

Frank started to protest when the officer explained, "Collig doesn't want the press being able to link you guys with this stuff. And if they see Phil's car…well they're pretty good at putting two and two together." Phil looked at Frank who shrugged – it made sense.

"Okay. Where do you want us to leave the car?" Frank asked.

"Here is fine. I'll drop you back here later to pick it up, " Greenly said as he waited while the boys got out of the car and followed him back to the cruiser. As they climbed in the back seat and the officer shut the door on them, Frank plucked his cell phone out of his pocket to call Joe.

"Don't tell anyone where you're going – everything can be traced", Greenly warned as he pulled away from the curb.

Frank looked at the time and hoped Joe had his cell. His brother was notorious for forgetting to take it.

After 4 rings the voice mail kicked in and Frank groaned – Joe must have forgotten the phone. So waiting for the beep, he left a hurried message, "Hey Joe – it's me. I'm going to be a bit late for school. Something came up. I'll explain later". He then hung up and looked out the window as Greenly headed out of the city.

_I wonder what Collig wants us to see_? He wondered and then as he looked at the back of the officer's head, he wondered why Collig send him instead of Con Riley. Con was an old friend of theirs and was normally the one who picked them up if the occasion called for it.

_Oh well_, he dismissed_, maybe he figures since Greenly was the one who saved us, that he was the best choice._

_**phx**_

Greenly looked at the boys in the rearview mirror…_like lambs to the slaughter._

**A word from Phoenix – FYI – I had originally planned on ending this story right here…so smile – I changed my mind and decided to go _a little further_…**

**So sit back and enjoy the ride…it's going to get a bit bumpy…**

_**phx**_

**The Chosen - Chapter 2**

Greenly pulled onto a back road and Frank started to get worried. Something didn't feel right.

Carefully, so as to not drawn attention to what he was doing, Frank pulled his cell phone out and redialed Joe's number. He hoped his brother would pick up this time. Keeping the phone beneath Greenly's field of vision, he sang out, "Officer Greenly, are we almost there?"

"Almost", came the reply.

"Can you give us a hint about what Collig wanted us to see? Millers Road is pretty desolate", Frank said loudly wishing he knew whether or not Joe was listening.

Without a word, Greenly suddenly stopped the car and got out.

"Just down there", he said indicating a path to the side of the road.

Phil climbed out of the car first, followed by Frank.

Suddenly a dark blue van pulled up beside him and before Frank knew what had happened, two big guys had jumped out of the side of the van.

"Wha…", Frank's words were cut off as he saw a gun and then his chest exploded in pain and his last thoughts were…_I found the leak…_

_**phx**_

"Where are Frank and Phil?" Chet asked as Joe sat down.

"I don't know", Joe admitted as he felt a wave of concern wash over him. They were usually sitting down and eating lunch by the time Joe got there.

"They weren't in any of their classes", Biff commented. He hadn't seen Frank in Geography class and assumed he was sick or something.

"That's strange", Joe said losing his appetite, "Frank was getting ready to leave for school when I left this morning". Joe's eyes met Tony's as they both were thinking the same thing – something bad had happened.

"I'll try calling Frank…" Joe reached for his cell phone and then slapped himself in the forehead, "Shoot! My phone's back in the hotel!"

"I can drive you there", Tony offered already standing up. Joe flashed him a smile, "Thanks. Hey Biff, if I don't get back in time, can you give Sean a lift home. He lives in BM Circle".

Joe would have preferred to ask Chet as he and Sean got along great but remembering the run in they had that morning, Biff would be the better one.

"And don't let him talk you into checking out Denman's Donuts – bad…bad!" Sean shot him a look but didn't say anything. He would prefer a lift from Chet but understood Joe's choice.

Biff rolled his eyes hoping that Joe was back in time. He really didn't want to play chauffer to Sean but he would. That's what friends did for one another.

_**phx**_

"What are you thinking?" Tony asked unlocking the jeep doors and jumping in.

Joe sighed, "Spandex…my friend…Spandex".

_**phx**_

Frank groaned as he opened his eyes. _Where the hell was he?_ Coughing he rolled on to his side and gasped as he felt the burning pain in his chest. Looking at his chest, he was shocked. Not only was he no longer wearing his shirt…but on his chest was the same small puncture mark as the one he had tried to see on Joe…a lifetime ago.

_Oh no_…he gasped…_this isn't going to be good_.

"Well look who's decided to join the land of the living", Frank turned towards the voice and then froze as he saw a large knife resting gently on the squatting man's legs, "it's the real Frank Hardy".

Standing up the man smiled down at the boy, "It's going to be fun getting to know you". Frank shivered as a chill passed over him. _Oh this was definitely not going to be good._

A second man appeared in the doorway but Frank didn't get a good look at him except for a brief glance at dark, piercing eyes as the man's face glowed briefly in the flame of the match as he lit a cigarette.

Letting the match drop, he ground it into the floor and inhaled deeply on his cigarette, "Start the preparation." Turning on his heels, the man left the room leaving Frank alone with the man and his Khukuri knife…

_**phx**_

Realizing that this man might kill him, Frank struggled to get up but his legs failed to cooperate as they were still under the influence of whatever tranquillizer had been used.

The man shook his head, smiling at his feeble attempts to get up before reaching and grabbing his face. Holding it tightly he looked at the cut on Frank's face. Then taking the tip of the knife he reopened the cut.

Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Frank tried to pull away but the man squeezed tighter relishing the look of pain and fear in the boy's eyes. And then he bent forward and to Frank's horror he ran his finger across the cut and stared at the blood on it.

Releasing Frank, the man raised the bloodied finger to his nose and inhaled it deeply. And then he tasted it.

Frank fought back the wave of nausea as he saw the euphoric look cross the man's face.

"You taste good", he said smiling sweetly, "almost good enough to eat".

And then the man began unbuttoning his shirt.

Frank averted his eyes and the next time he glanced at the man, he suddenly understood the terror that lived in his brother's heart as the naked man towered over him.

Trying to scoot away, Frank never stood a chance. The man tackled him and easily subdued the weakened Hardy. Growling, he licked the cut on Frank's face and purred in his ear, "I can't kill you…. you're not mine."

Gulping, Frank felt the man's hot breath on his neck as he finished huskily, "But that doesn't mean I can't taste you…"

Frank screamed in pain as the man brought up the knife and made an incision across his chest and as he passed out the only sounds he could hear was the guttural groaning of the man as he lapped at the blood on his chest.

_**phx**_

"Frank!" Joe yelled opening the door, "Frank?"

Tony followed him into the hotel room where it was immediately obvious that neither Frank nor Phil were there.

"Joe honey is that you?" Laura called out sleepily. She had only just gotten home from work and was trying to get some sleep.

"Sorry Mom – I came back to get my phone!" Joe said as he went into the bedroom to grab his phone. He was sure it was still in the jeans he had worn the previous evening. In his hurry, he grabbed Frank's and just as he realized his mistake, he felt the paper and pulled it out. He was intending to put it on Frank's bed for him but it was half unfolded and some of the words caught his attention. Unfolding it completely, he read the note.

"Damn", he muttered as he grabbed his phone out of the other pair of jeans on the floor and left the hotel.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked seeing the look on his friends face. Joe passed him the note as he buckled up his seatbelt. Tony read it and then let out a heavy sigh, "This isn't good".

"Nope. Not good at all. Hey I've got messages", Joe said climbing back into Tony's jeep, and "Maybe Frank left me one".

Joe listened to the first message and relaxed, "Yeah it's Frank. He and Phil had something to do and he said he'd tell me about it later. That's cool". Joe finished and then Tony saw him frown as he started to listen to the second message.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked feeling a cold chill as he saw the distressed look come over Joe's pale face.

"Ohmygod…ohmygod!" , was all Joe could say.

_**phx**_

Groaning, Frank rolled over and put a hand to his burning chest. He was alone again and slowly he forced himself to sit up. As his vision cleared, he saw his t-shirt on the floor near him and picked it up. It took a few minutes to get it on.

_Where's Phil?_ He worried as he tried to stand up. _What's happening to him?_

_**phx**_

_Phil screamed out as the man cut him. _

"_Blood is the life…and the taker of life", the man said as he lowered his mouth to the boy's chest._

_**phx**_

'They've got them, Tony! They got Frank and Phil!" Joe said when he was finally able to speak.

"What did you hear?" Tony demanded trying to shake off the fear that gripped him.

"I heard Frank talking to someone but I missed the name…but he said he was on Millers Road", Tony slammed on the brakes as he turned to Joe.

"No", he said, "No".

_**phx**_

Frank heard the sound of the door being unlocked and forced himself to stand up. He felt weak and tired but he had to try and fight them. He wasn't going to let them win without a fight.

The man that had attacked him came in carrying Phil.

Grinning at Frank, he dropped Phil like he was a sack of potatoes and turned and left the room even before Frank could get to his friend.

"Phil?" he said tentatively, terrified that his friend might be dead.

"F-frank?" he heard Phil groan and felt relief wash over him. That was until he took a good look around the room and knew exactly where he was.

_**phx**_

"Deathe House, " Tony said slowly. He and Joe had driven out of Bayport and up that old road as quickly as they could. It made sense now…too much sense.

The rumors…the folktale…the legends around the old house. It all made sense now.

"Here pull off over here", Joe instructed, "We'll walk to the house on foot – we don't want to let anyone know we're here."

Tony pulled the jeep into the bushes and turned off the ignition, "Should we call the police now?"

Nodding, Joe pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"911 – please state the nature of the emergency." A friendly voice on the other end of the phone said.

Joe started to say something and then cursed and hit the dash.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked anxiously.

"The phone's dead!" Joe said holding up the phone. Sure enough the battery was dead.

Tony groaned. _Leave it to Joe to forget to charge his phone_.

"Where's your phone?" Joe asked and then Tony shook his head sheepishly, "At home".

The two boys looked at each other for a few moments before Joe unbuckled his seatbelt and opened up the door, "Well come on Robin – looks like we're it".

"Whoa, Batman", Tony said grabbing his arm before he could get out of the jeep, "maybe we should go for help or something. I don't think we should bust in like this".

Joe was torn. Tony made sense but he was terrified that if he didn't get there in time, it would be too late.

Tony understood his friend's dilemma, "Look we know they can't do the ceremony yet – it's too early. We got time". Tony was right – the ceremony couldn't be done yet.

"Okay – let's find ourselves a phone", Joe said closing the door and doing his seatbelt back up.

Tony pulled back onto the road and turned around. There was only one thing at the end of Millers Road and it wasn't going anywhere.

_**phx**_

"So you think this is why Joe and Tony didn't want to talk about what happened to them?" Phil asked as he and Frank sat side by side against the wall. They had quickly found out there was no way out of the room except by the door.

"Probably", Frank said as he shivered. He didn't want to say anything to Phil but he figured things were going to get a lot worst. As bad as this was, Frank didn't think this was what was giving his brother nightmares…

"Deathe House. You're sure?' Phil then asked as he too started shivering in the cool room.

"Oh yeah", Frank said, "It makes sense. Greenly took us on Millers Road. And now we're in a dark, dank old room…I mean I could be wrong. They took our watches so who knows how long we were out…but it just makes sense".

Phil didn't say anything because he thought Frank was right. And something about this room felt so familiar…. _Yes_, he thought, _this is Deathe House_.

_**phx**_

"Hey there's a police car!" Joe pointed to the only other vehicle they had seen on the road. Joe's elation was short lived as he saw the officer that got out of the car – Greenly.

"What a coincidence", Greenly said flashing a smile, "I was just coming to look for you".

A second later, Joe and Tony recognized the stun gun and realized now who Frank had been talking to on the phone…Greenly.

_**phx**_

Frank had just dozed off when the sound of the door opening brought him to his senses and once again he stood up to meet whatever trouble was coming in the door. Groggy, Phil pulled himself to his feet and stood beside Frank.

It was the man who had cut Frank.

"Just thought you would be relieved to know that your brother made it here safely", the man smirked and Frank launched himself at him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Frank screamed, "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" The man easily met his advance and tossed him across the room and against the wall. Frank was not prepared for how strong this man was.

"Haven't…you done enough…to him, " Frank gasped as the wind had been knocked out of him. Phil hurried to help him up.

"Done enough to him?" the man laughed, "My dear child, we haven't even begun".

And then he closed the door before an enraged Frank could tackle him again.

"Frank – you're bleeding again", Phil said concerned as he saw the crimson seeping through the shirt as the wound had reopened.

But Frank didn't care. Joe was here. He needed to try and find him…and then maybe they could think of some way out of this.

_**phx**_

"Hi honey – can I speak with one of the boys", Fenton said tiredly as he heard his wife answer the phone. It was suppertime and he figured it would be a good time to talk to Frank and Joe.

"Actually Fenton, I'm a bit worried", Laura confided. The detective immediately forgot his exhaustion, "What's wrong?"

"Well Joe came home at lunchtime to get his cell phone", Laura started as she remembered talking to him at noon, "but neither he nor Frank have come back from school yet".

Fenton looked at the time and frowned. The boys should have been back long ago. If they were going to be delayed they would have called their mother. One of them would have.

"Have you tried their phones?"

"Yes – but both phones are saying that they are unavailable", Laura said suddenly feeling so alone.

"Well I'm sure they're fine. They probably just got hung up somewhere and lost track of time. Don't worry. Anyway, I gotta go. Tell the boys to call me when they get in".

Hanging up, Fenton frowned and told Sam what Laura said. Sam shared his concern, "I don't like it Fenton – not with everything going on. Did you find out anything else from that diary?"

"No", Fenton said frustrated, "He keeps talking about the ceremony but he doesn't say what the ceremony was".

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked looking at his partner intently.

Fenton was worried, "I'm going to call the boys friends and see if they know anything".

20 minutes later, Fenton knew something was wrong, "Frank and Phil never showed up at school today", he started and saw Sam's eyes widen, "and Joe and Tony left at lunchtime and haven't been seen since".

"Want to go see Salerno?" Sam asked already standing up. He knew Fenton Hardy very well.

"We have no choice. I want to know what he's done with the boys," Fenton said standing up.

"This could blow the investigation", Sam reminded although he knew that Fenton was no longer worried about the investigation – the stakes had just went up.

"The last time I did things by the book, the police watched the Fleur d'hiver sail out of New York Harbor", the detective said, his mouth set in a grim line, "and I'm not going to let that happen again!"

_**phx**_

Joe groaned and looked down at his chest, "Damn", he muttered as he looked over and saw Tony regaining consciousness, "I'm starting to look like a pin cushion". He said referring to the small puncture mark that was angrily evident on his pale skin.

Tony groaned as he rolled over and sat up, holding his head, "Déjà vu…and not in a good way".

Joe nodded as he shakily got to his feet and looked around – well lurching around more then anything…until he finally leaned against the wall and looked back at his friend.

"Deathe House?" Tony asked not as eager as Joe to look around.

"Deathe House", Joe confirmed.

Hearing the door open, Tony managed to crawl over to where Joe was standing. Joe helped steady him as he stood up.

Tony actually growled as he saw the man who came in the door, "Angelo Piretti – I want to talk to my uncle NOW!"

Angelo smiled and flicked the end of his cigarette at the boys before turning and walking out the door.

"Well that went well", Joe said as he groaned and let himself slide back down against the wall. Tony followed suit.

"What time do you think it is?" Tony asked as closed his eyes.

"Time to get the hell out of here", Joe said standing back up and going over to the door. The room was small and dark. Joe tried to keep from panicking as he felt his heart starting to race…he hated the dark.

"Do you have a plan?" Tony asked hopefully. Joe looked back at his friend – _yes he did have a plan. Unfortunately he didn't think Tony was going to like it._

After he finished outlining the plan, Tony looked at him miserably, "Well as far as plans go…that one pretty much sucks the big one".

Joe shrugged. He had expected no less then that as a response, "If you got anything better…I'm all ears."

"What is the purpose of this plan? Other then to have us carved up like Christmas diner?" Tony demanded wondering if his friend had finally lost it.

Joe crouched down next to him, "To buy time."

_**phx**_

Sam Radley hung up the phone, "According to McGill's guys, Salerno is out of the city".

"Where is he?" Demanded Fenton impatiently.

"Bayport".

_**phx**_

Frank had no idea how long he and Phil were kept in the dark room. But he knew it was for a couple of hours at least.

Finally the door opened again and Frank prepared to rush it but the big guy had a gun in his hands this time and he shook his head at Frank – warning him.

"Come on", he said gruffly and indicated for the boys to come into the hallway.

Wondering what was going on now, Frank and Phil complied. There really wasn't much choice.

They were marched along a dark corridor and into another room. This room was much larger and as Frank looked around, his heart leapt into his throat. _This wasn't going to be good._

_**phx**_

Two men came into the room where Joe and Tony were.

"Come on", one of the men said as he indicated that they could leave the room. Joe saw the hilt of the knife sticking out of the band of his pants and nodded to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes but got ready – he just hoped this worked.

As they were walking past the men and into the corridor, Joe suddenly tripped and barreled into the man who instinctively grabbed him to steady him. In one deft move, Joe grabbed the knife as Tony drew back and punched the other man in the stomach. The assault was completely unexpected and within minutes Joe and Tony had subdued the heavies.

They slammed the cell door and looked around. The men started hollering and banging on the cell but Joe wasn't too worried. He figured that no one was going to be too concerned with the commotion – captives couldn't all be submissive.

"Let's go", Joe said taking a firm grip on the knife handle. Although he had suspected that the knife was weighty, he was still surprised by just how heavy it was, "Let's find Frank and Phil".

_**phx**_

"They've escaped", the big man said.

Angelo continued preparing the two knives as if he hadn't heard.

"They've escaped", he repeated but louder.

Angelo picked up one of the knives and admired the blade, "You have to be careful when you chose a knife…the real Khukuri looks very simple with simple wooden sheath. You can get many low quality knives but they may not work properly. They just look fancy with lots engraving and scabbards inlayed with all sorts of brass, and coins decorations on the street of tourist places in Kathmandu. You should only purchase a knife from a genuine dealer…"

"They…" he started to say it again but stopped as Angelo threw the knife at him and buried itself in the wall next to him. Gulping the man looked at Angelo.

"Oh yea of little faith", Angelo said disdainfully as he pulled the knife out of the wall and looked at the other man, "I have the chosen. The rest will follow".

_**phx**_

The room had two large cages in it – people sized cages. And in each cage were boys - about 20 altogether of different ages.

In one cage there were boys of different ages up to preteen. The other cage held the teenaged boys and it was into this cage that Frank and Phil were forced.

"Ah our honored guests have arrived", said a dark haired man as he puffed on a cigarette. He walked towards the cage and the other boys instinctively stood back, cowering behind Frank and Phil as if they thought they could protect them.

"Who are you?" Frank demanded although he got the feeling that he should already now who he was.

The man smiled and made an elaborate gesture with his hand, "I am Angelo Piretti – _Master of Ceremonies_, if you wish."

"What do you want with us?" Frank asked trying to stall for time. Angelo came towards the cage and stopped an inch from the bars. Frank could see how stained his teeth were from the cigarettes.

"_What do we want from you_?" Angelo repeated as his black eyes bored straight into Frank's brown ones, "Nothing much…_only your life_".

Ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the boys, Angelo turned and walked towards the big man who had cut Frank.

"That's the guy who bumped into me at the mall", Phil whispered. Frank nodded wishing he had not so carelessly dismissed the note.

Seeing the men engrossed in conversation, Frank turned to size up the other boys in the cage.

"I'm Frank", he said quietly, "What's your name?"

One of the boys had fiery red hair and he tentatively stepped towards the new dark haired boy. Sensing that he might startle the boy if he moved, Frank tried to keep his breathing steady as the boy reached out with a thin finger and touched the mark on Frank's face. His eyes met Frank's and in the one second Frank understood.

In those wide blue eyes, he saw an empty soul. The boy was a vessel that had never been filled; a body that while nourished…had been starved. These children had never been born…_these children were dead._

The boys gaze left Frank's face and he did the same thing with Phil.

"The mark", the boy whispered and both Frank and Phil jumped at the sound of his voice, "They have the mark!" For some reason this seemed to cause quite an excited stir among the boys.

"Is it just me", Phil whispered, "or do they seem happy for us?"

"Happy for us?" Frank wondered aloud, "or happy for them?"

_**phx**_

"Come in ", a voice called out just before Fenton Hardy's hand knocked. He looked at Radley but neither one of them were surprised – it had been too easy getting to Salerno. The crime lord knew they were there.

Pushing open the door, they found Luigi "Sal" Salerno, puffing contentedly on a Cuban cigar. A huge hairy guy stood next to the door and indicated that they could come all the way in.

"Fenton Hardy I presume", Salerno said nodding his head at Desouza who left the room and closed the door behind him, "And Sam Radley. Please sit down".

"We'd prefer to stand," Sam answered. This was not a social call.

Fenton fished out the autopsy pictures and dropped them on the table in front of Salerno's desk. The Don raised an eyebrow and then picked up the pictures. His face betrayed nothing as he looked at each boy one after another. When he finished he put them back down exactly where Fenton had dropped them.

"Most fathers carry pictures of their sons in their wallet…you surprise me Hardy", Salerno said leaning back in his seat again.

"Where are the boys?" Fenton asked not feeling like playing round robin with the mob boss.

"What boys?" Salerno asked his interest peaked.

"My sons…your nephew…Phil Cohen. You know '_the chosen_'", Fenton said as he fixed Salerno with a heated stare.

Salerno held his stare, "My nephew…what are you talking about?"

"Tony! Tony Prito. You know the kid your boys rescued and then traumatized. He's missing", Fenton raised his voice aware of how each moment was ticking away.

This got a reaction from Salerno. Leaning forward he picked up the phone and placed a call. They heard him speaking in Italian and a few minutes later he hung up the phone and sat back.

"I had nothing to do with that", he said diplomatically.

"Don't bullshit me Salerno, " Fenton growled as he leaned across the table, "My son can place your man, Angelo, on the Fleur d'hiver". He knew he was probably risking getting a bullet in the back of his head from the monster of a man standing on the other side of the door. But there was too much at stake, he would risk it.

"Fine. So Angelo launched a rescue…_but_ we had nothing to do with what happened to those poor Corsicans", Salerno crossed himself and looked heavenly.

Fenton losing his patience roared, "AND TONY CAN PLACE ANGELO AT THE CEREMONY. WHERE ARE THE BOYS!"

Desouza burst into the room but Salerno held up his held to keep his bodyguard at bay, "Tony can place Angelo at the ceremony? What ceremony?"

Fenton pulled the diary out of his coat pocket and thrust it in his face, "_Some sort of blood ceremony_."

Salerno took the book and then frowned as he read the inscription. Closing it, he handed it back to Fenton as his eyes narrowed into slits, "Desouza, " he said to the heavy, "Where's Angelo?"

Desouza shrugged, "Don't know boss…he said he had some stuff to do and wouldn't be back until later."

Salerno looked first at Fenton…then at Sam and finally his gaze rested on Fenton, "I have nothing to do with this. If and I mean '_if_' you're right and my man was involved in anything other then the rescue, then it was not on my authority".

Fenton didn't believe him, "Why are you in Bayport?"

"Friday is my nephew's 19th birthday. I came to spend some time with him, " Salerno said puffing deeply on the cigar.

"And you didn't know that Tony was missing?" Sam said suspiciously.

Salerno sighed, stubbing out the cigarette, "I only just got to town. It was going to be a surprise for my sister. She might expect me on Friday but not on Wednesday."

Feeling the familiar throbbing start in the back of his head, Fenton finally asquiesed and sat down in the chair across from the Don. Sam followed suit. As much as it pained the detectives to think it – they believed Salerno. But that made it even worst. That meant that Angelo was working on his own…and that could be dangerous.

"What's the book?" Desouza couldn't refrain from asking as he saw the diary still held in Fenton's hand.

Fenton looked down at the book in disappointment. He couldn't understand why the Gray man would give him something so useless. While it had made interesting, if not disturbing, reading it hadn't helped him in any way. But then as he stared at it he finally understood.

"I know where they are!" Fenton said leaping to his feet with Sam right behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked as he saw Salerno and Desouza following them.

"Riding shotgun", Salerno answered.

_**phx**_

"I really hate this house", Joe muttered as he crawled along in the crawlspace between the walls.

Once he and Tony had gotten up from the subbasement in the old house, the boys had broken into through the thin walls and into the crawlspace. They had no idea how they knew the crawlspace was there – they just knew.

"Oh by the way", Joe said as he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Tony, "in case…well in case this doesn't go too well…I just wanted to let you know that we didn't forget about your birthday. We actually had a surprise party planned for you at Chet's house."

Tony was speechless – _he couldn't believe his friends did that for him_.

"Thanks man", was all he could say.

_**phx**_

Joe crawled through a small opening that led into a pantry cupboard. Pushing the cupboard door open, he crawled out into the kitchen with Tony right behind him.

"You're late", Joe jumped as he looked up and saw Officer Greenly towering above him. Joe tried to go back into the cupboard but Greenly grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet as he pulled out his service revolver and held it to the back of his head, "Come out of there or your friend gets dead…the quick way."

Tony slowly stood up. He knew it was useless and just hoped they had bought enough time.

_**phx**_

Angelo came back over to the cage. Frank and Phil were sitting on the ground with the other boys but stood up when they saw he was interested in them again.

"Isn't this wonderful", Angelo said indicating the room, "Did you know that Edward Deathe had this house build out of stones that he had sent over from England."

The boys didn't say anything and the madman continued, "Edward Deathe was a great man…he was too good for them….Did you know that everyone around him thought he was mad? Well everyone except a few. They realized his greatness…what he was…"

"What was he?" Frank said hoping to keep Angelo talking and postpone whatever he had planned.

"What was he?" Angelo leaned into the cage and whispered as if it was a secret, "He was the messiah".

_**phx**_

Greenly forced the boys along the corridor and back downstairs. When they got to a big room, Joe's heart pounded as he recognized the table, the candles…and then he saw the two cages with the boys in them and knew they had run out of time.

Beside him Tony gasped as Angelo smiled and walked towards them with his arms opened wide, "My sons – you've finally made it. I was starting to worry that I would have to start without you…and what fun would that have been?"

Joe moved his hand to the knife hilt. Greenly hadn't frisked him and he needed to be ready. When he got the chance, it would have to be quick and accurate. Tony saw the movement and gulped nervously. Although he was ready to do this…he still didn't like it…but it was the only way he could atone…

_**phx**_

Frank froze. Greenly had Joe and Tony, _damn_.

_**phx**_

"Bring the chosen…it is time for the ceremony", Angelo said to one of the other men in the room and then as he stepped back to the table, "Prepare them". Frank looked around trying to be ready for anything although he had no idea what was going to happen. Joe caught his brother's eye and Frank felt his heart sink…Joe knew what was going to happen…and from the look on his little brother's face, he was sick with the realization that this was what drove his brother from his sleep…

_**phx**_

Joe felt Greenly grab his t-shirt and he made his move. Taking the knife from his belt, Joe swung at Greenly. Shocked the officer reflexively stepped back giving Joe the opening he needed. Joe closed his eyes and brought the knife up to his own face, "AHH" he screamed as he cut himself. Beside him, Tony shut his eyes before he lost his nerve and then fell to his feet a second later when Joe cut him.

_**phx**_

Across the room, Frank and Phil watched in horror – what was going on?

_**phx**_

In a couple of seconds the whole thing was over as Angelo's other men quickly helped wrestle the knife from Joe as he dropped to his knees after a powerful blow to the back of his skull. He saw stars but it was nothing compared to the burning fire in his cheek. As he opened his eyes, he felt hands holding him down but he didn't care. He was going to save his brother.

_**phx**_

The police got to the house the same time as they did. Fenton, Salerno, and Desouza went in the front door while Sam and the police went around back. All they could do was pray that they weren't too late.

_**phx**_

"Master", one of the men holding Joe called.

Frank and Phil could do nothing to help as they saw 'the master' walk over to Joe who was dragged back onto his feet.

Angelo grabbed Joe's face and then Tony's. Growling, he tossed Tony to the ground and grabbed Joe.

"They're first", he snarled and Frank paled as he saw the mark on his brother's face and suddenly understood what was going on. He and Phil both had semi-circle's cut into their cheeks…Joe had cut both him and Tony…but not with a semi circle. He had cut a complete circle into their cheek.

The circle was complete, the ceremony had to take place.

Frank and Phil could only watch in horror as Joe and Tony were disrobed and tied down to the table, their heads were only inches from each other. Angelo nodded and at this cue, all the men disrobed and Frank desperately tried to think of something to save them.

_**phx**_

"I'm sorry Tony", Joe said as he watched Angelo prepare two knives and then give one to Greenly, keeping the other for himself.

Angelo looked at the boys. His eyes lit on Salerno's nephew. It was time.

It was time for Salerno to taste his power…. to bow down to him…to be made mortal.

Standing next to the helpless boy, Angelo closed his eyes and started chanting, holding the knife in front of him and directly over Tony.

Both boys knew what would happen next…

"So am I", Tony said closing his eyes. He now realized that no matter how hard it had been for them to watch…it was nothing compared to what it was going to feel like…

Greenly did the same with one distinct difference. As he chanted, his eyes were firmly locked on Joe's. This was the son of the man he envied…of the man who was everything he wanted to be…of the man he hated. He was going to enjoy this.

His gaze flickered briefly to the white scar on Joe's chest and he grinned inwardly, _hmmm wonder what's under there…_

_**phx**_

"NO!" Frank screamed as he frantically tried to get out of the cage. Everything was clear to him now…the boys in the bay…his brothers nightmares…everything…

Beside him, Phil had started praying…

The boys in the cages turned away. They wouldn't watch – _that was the only thing they could do for the boys…they would not witness…but they would mourn…_

As one, the knives were lowered towards the boys and Frank threw himself at the cage door ignoring the fresh pain in his chest as he saw the blade pierce his brother's chest. He saw the blood as Joe screamed and tried to move away… but it was no use. These men had done this ceremony countless times…they knew how to tie down the chosen. They had been taught by the master… they had been taught by Edward Deathe.

_**phx**_

Tony bit his tongue as he felt the knife piercing his chest as he screamed. He remembered how long those two boys had lived before succumbing to death…

Greenly's eyes stayed firmly locked on Joe's as he drank in the fear and pain he saw. And then Angelo called out, "Bring them". The cage door was opened, and Frank and Phil were grabbed, pulled out and roughly pushed towards the table.

Greenly grabbed Frank by the back of the head and pushed him to a stop beside his younger brother as the same was done to Phil and Tony.

And then Angelo spoke, "_I would but gain my enemies strength if I could consume his soul_".

Greenly forced Frank's face down towards the laceration on Joe's trembling chest as Angelo did the same to Phil and Tony.

"Drink."

Frank struggled but Greenly tightened his grip and Frank felt his fingers digging into this neck and he gasped…but he wouldn't do that…he couldn't…

Greenly's voice hissed in his ear, "If you don't, then I will enjoy him…and then you."

"Please…Frank", Joe pleaded through his pain, "I'm…doing…this for…you."

Frank's deep brown eyes locked onto Joe's own vivid blue ones, he felt hot tears sear this cheek, "I can't…" he sobbed, _didn't Joe understand that?_

"FREEZE!" Fenton Hardy roared from the door. And then all hell broke loose.

_**phx**_

It was the most beautiful word that Frank had ever heard. And he immediately turned and head butted the surprised Greenly.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy froze, in shock, for one second as he took in the scene before him. Behind him Salerno gasped. Recovering quickly, he yelled, "FREEZE" as he drew his gun from his shoulder holster.

As he raced into the room he heard Sam and the police right behind him. _Thank goodness_, he thought as the room erupted in chaos with cult members scattering in an attempt to get out of the room. _The police could take care of them_…he had more pressing matters as he saw his sons locked in a deadly battle with Officer Mac Greenly…_the leak._

_**phx**_

Tony screamed as Angelo shoved Phil against the wall and plunged the khukuri into his chest. Phil hit hard and slumped to the ground…stunned as Salerno roared and raced towards them.

_**phx**_

Recovering, Greenly slashed at Frank with the knife as the boy deftly sidestepped him and then grabbed his arm to try and keep the knife away from his brother.

"LET ME GO", Greenly bellowed at Frank shoving the boy against the back wall. Frank momentarily lost his grip as the wind was knocked out of him and Greenly turned back to Joe.

Around them, the men were scattering and the boys heard a smattering of gunshots as some of the members refused to be subdued.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy had almost gotten to the table when a big cultist blocked him lashing out a vicious kick to his forearm. The blow jarred the gun from the detective's grasp, and the big guy's fist crashed into Fenton's jaw while his right rammed into his stomach. The PI gasped and tried to throw a punch at his opponent, but the cultist's left hand struck like an ax against his collarbone. Fenton went down on all fours.

_**phx**_

Salerno grabbed Angelo from behind and pulled him away from the table. Angelo slashed at him with the bloody knife but then he was grabbed from behind in a bear like grip.

Desouza wrapped his massive ape-like arms around Angelo and squeezed as Salerno anxiously leaned over his nephew, "Antonio?" He whispered pushing a lock of sweaty black hair out of the boy's face.

Tony gasped unable to say anything…the pain in his chest was unbearable. Hot tears burned his face as he fought to stay conscious…it hurt so much…

_**phx**_

Joe wriggled his wrist and managed to get one free in time to miss being slashed by Greenly's madly flailing knife.

And then he saw Greenly shove Frank into the wall and his eyes widened in fear when his big brother slowly slumped to the ground with the wind knocked out him. Beside him, Phil was starting to recover and tried to help Frank back up.

Momentarily distracted, Joe never saw the knife coming.

_**phx**_

The big guy raised his hand to deliver a crippling karate chop to Fenton's neck. Fenton suddenly grabbed the other man's ankles and yanked. The cultist went down…hard.

"FREEZE", Sam was suddenly towering over the man and Fenton couldn't remember ever being so happy to see his partner before. The big cultist held up in his hands in surrender – he knew when he was beaten.

_**phx**_

"JOE!" Frank screamed forcing himself back onto his feet. Joe didn't see the knife but Frank did.

He reached Greenly just as the knife blade buried itself into his brother's chest.

_**phx**_

"JOE!" Fenton heard Frank's anguished cry and looked up in time to see Greenly drive the knife into his younger son. Reacting, he grabbed his gun from where it had fallen and the shot was fired before Frank reached them.

Greenly dropped like a ton of bricks.

_**phx**_

"Joe", Frank said hoarsely as he reached his brother. For one brief instant his vibrant blue eyes, still wide with shock, locked onto Frank's and he reached up to this brother's face with his free hand. He stroked his brother's face and then without uttering a sound, Joe passed out.

_**phx**_

Without looking back at the man still held in his bodyguard's grip, Salerno took off his coat to cover Tony up as he untied his hands. Putting pressure on the chest wound, Salerno spoke without looking at Desouza, "Angelo is an enemy to me. He betrayed me. He is dead to me".

Angelo was dead before he could hear Desouza's reply, "He is dead to me too…Boss".

_**phx**_

Chief Collig arrived at the same time as the ambulances. Both Joe and Tony were secured to stretcher and rushed to the hospital. Frank rode with Joe, while Phil rode with Tony as they too were in need of medical attention while Fenton and Sam stayed behind with the police to sort out what had happened.

The boys were taken out of the cages and they huddled together, terrified, not knowing what was going to happen to them now.

"What's your name son?" Ezra asked the red-haired boy who seemed to be the oldest but the boy didn't answer him.

"Chief", Fenton said pulling him aside, "I don't think he has one".

Ezra looked back at the group of boys and slowly understood. As he looked at the table, the candles, the knives, the boys…he felt a heaviness descend on him and he just shook his head as he thought, _the darkest places are in the human mind._

_**phx**_

Frank and Phil sat in the waiting room surrounded by their families. They had been seen by the ER staff and against the doctor's advice, insisted on sitting in the waiting room to hear about Joe and Tony.

Although everyone was there, including Salerno and Desouza, the boys felt alone. They had come to understand what their brother and their friend had gone through…and with this understanding came the weight of knowledge.

There was a darkness in the world that they had never known existed…and yet, as they thought about the boys in cages and the boys in the bay, they realized that while they had never known it existed…those boys had lived it.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy closed his eyes and leaned back against the hospital wall. His head was pounding again and he tried to ignore it as he thought about Joe and Tony. The boys had been brought in hours ago and except for the nurse saying that they have been taken into surgery, they knew little else.

The lacerations on Frank and Phil's chests had taken 15 stitches to close – the disturbing part was they had been very lucky.

He had been torn between going to the hospital right away and staying at the scene and in the end he wished he had just gone to the hospital. One of the cult members, shockingly enough, a renowned New York surgeon, had broke down and told everything…and as Fenton lay there with his eyes closed listening to the sounds of the hospital, he knew there were some things he was better off not knowing. He just hoped he had the strength to help his family get past this.

_Angelo Piritti was the head of the blood cult. The cult believed that Edward Deathe was their messiah and followed his practices. Edward ritualistically killed teenage boys, drank their blood and consumed their flesh in the belief that he would gain their youth, strength and vitality. He had his house built to facilitate this belief and while it was believed that he had 'disappeared' weeks before moving in, in reality he had just moved in early. He lived in the subbasements and used the crawlspaces to get around the house undetected. And in the evenings…when it was dark…he drank…_

_When Gerry Moore kidnapped Tony, believing he was Frank, Angelo saw it as an opportunity to show his followers how powerful he was – he would make a cuckold out of the great Luigi "Sal" Salerno by initiating his nephew in the 'ceremony' and then at a later time, consuming him…the youngest son of Fenton Hardy was an added bonus…_

_The cult bred their own sacrifices. Girl children were put up for adoption to help fund the cult while the births of boy children were never registered and the children were raised in secrecy until it was time for their ceremony. _

_The semi circle cut into the cheek symbolized their selection for the next ceremony…and normally the first cut on the sacrifice would be to that cheek, as the semi circle became a circle signifying the ceremony had begun…_

_Frank and Phil were supposed to be the next ceremony. Angelo had it planned perfectly…well not perfectly obviously…but he knew that Edward Deathe had consumed his own brother and his intention was to have Joe consume Frank and then Greenly, the second most powerful man in the cult, would consume Joe. He wanted Tony for himself. Salerno was his boss, and Angelo wanted to prove that the Master had no boss…_

_Joe had messed up the ceremony when he carved the completed circle onto his own and Tony's faces. Angelo couldn't ignore its significance…_

_And now Angelo Piretti was dead…but as the doctor proclaimed with a maniacal gleam in his eyes, "Edward Deathe is not dead…he was born in Angelo Piretti…and he shall be reborn again in his chosen"._

Shuttering, Fenton opened up his eyes and saw a familiar face coming down the hall. Dr. Sidhu and he looked exhausted.

_**phx**_

Dr. Sidhu felt a hundred years old._ I'm getting too old for this_, he thought as saw the families in the waiting room.

"Mr. Hardy…Mrs. Hardy", he greeted them warmly. He smiled at Frank and Phil, "I hope Dr. Cain has taken good care of you".

The boys nodded and then he turned to the other family in the waiting room and Fenton quickly made the introductions.

Finally the doctor sat down in a chair across from the Hardy and Prito family and started speaking, "The boys are in the ICU in critical condition. As I am understanding, they were the victims in a ritualistic ceremony…which quite frankly explains why their injuries are similar."

Dr. Sidhu took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes, "As you are aware, both boys suffered various lacerations and a major wound from a large hunting knife. The lacerations have been cleaned and stitched and while painful should cause no lasting problems. My biggest concern was the stab wound to the chest."

_Frank felt his chest tighten as he relived seeing the knife going into this brother…_

"Joseph's lung was lacerated and when he got here it had collapsed. We were able to inflate it and repair the damage. Provided there are no unforeseen complications, it should heal on its own…and _provided he gets some rest_", Mr. Sidhu fixed the Hardy's with an intense stare to reinforce the point, "while he is still critical right now…he is stable. I am hoping to move him into a private room in a couple of hours".

Dr. Sidhu then turned to look at the Prito's and his expression was grave, "Antonio's lung was also lacerated and as with Joseph we were able to repair it. However, we are having trouble stabilizing him," America Prito turned to her husband, "What does he mean? _Stabilizing_?" She asked her large brown eyes filled with concern.

Aldo just stared at her and then Luigi Salerno came over and embracing his sister gently, he spoke to her in Italian. As she understood, she stared at the doctor in horror, "Will he be well?"

Dr. Sidhu looked into her beautiful face and spoke in his softly accented voice, "I don't know. It's really all up to your son now. We've done what we can".

As Luigi embraced his sister and brother-in-law, Thomas Desouza stepped back to give the family some time alone. _He just wished that Angelo Piretti were the messiah so he could kill him again_.

Dr. Sidhu stood up, "As I said both boys are in the ICU. You can see them but only two at a time. I'll take you there." He was mostly speaking to the Prito's as he knew that the Hardy's not only knew where the ICU was but what the rules were.

"Mom, Dad you go first," Frank said. Although he was anxious to see his brother, he had no intention of leaving once he got into the room so he wanted his parents to have their visit first.

The senior Hardy's nodded and followed Aldo and America Prito. They understood what Frank needed.

_**phx**_

"Hey kiddo", Frank said as he saw Joe in the ICU bed. He looked so small and frail under the various tubes and machines connected to him. The scariest was the ventilator but he knew that was just to make it easier on his brother's damaged lung. Dr. Sidhu had already assured them that he would try removing the ventilator in the morning as long as Joe continued to improve.

Frank held his brother's limp hand and bowed his head as the tears came.

"I love you", he whispered. There was nothing else to say.

_**phx**_

Winston Abernathy stared out the window at the sea. He had just gotten off the phone with the hospital in Bayport and had made the arrangements to have Joe moved to the luxury suite once he was moved from ICU. Winston hated making that phone call. It wasn't right.

Sighing heavily he sat down at the desk and doodled on the pad for a while. He couldn't ignore it any longer. He needed to talk to Fenton.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number and waited as it rang at the house on Elm Street.

_**phx**_

At 4 am in the morning, Joe as finally moved to the private suite. Although he hadn't regained consciousness yet, he was showing slow signs of improvement.

Frank breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Dr. Sidhu removed the ventilator and heard Joe breathing on his own.

Dr. Sidhu patted Frank's arm encouragingly as he turned to leave but then Frank looked up him, "Dr. Sidhu?"

The old East Indian doctor paused and looked back at the young man, "Yes Frank?"

"How's Tony?"

Dr. Sidhu sighed heavily, "Not good. He's still in the ICU."

Frank turned back and rubbed his brother's hand gently. After a minute he felt Dr. Sidhu's hand on his shoulder. The older man gave it a tight squeeze as he spoke gently, "We have to wait and see. _I am not God…I merely loan him my hands…_Let me check your stitches before I go".

Frank lifted his shirt and let the doctor look, "Good. No sign of infection. However, I want you to get some sleep. _You are no good to anyone…if you are no good to yourself_".

With one final pat on his shoulder, Dr. Sidhu dimmed the light in the room and left.

As Frank heard the door close he yawned and decided that maybe the doctor was right…and he was very tired. He lay down on the sofa and was surprised to find that he was exhausted! As he nodded off he thought about the old doctors words…_I am not God_…and thought to himself how much less trouble everything would be if Edward Deathe had had that epiphany….

_**phx**_

Joe opened up his eyes and groaned slightly. His chest felt like it was on fire. As the room came into focus he recognized where he was and was surprised. _This isn't heaven, _he thought as he slowly turned his head and saw the sleeping form of his brother on the couch.

He started to call out to him but his throat hurt and he was really too tired to carry on a conversation anyway so closing his eyes, he drifted back into the darkness again.

_**phx**_

The bright morning sun roused Frank and he groaned in pain as he felt the pain in his chest and remembered everything that had happened that night.

_Joe_, he thought and slowly pulled his 6'1 frame up off the sofa. As he went over to the bed he was disappointed to find his brother still sleeping. He was hoping that he would have woken up by now.

Stretching, he decided to go down the hall and see how Tony was doing.

"Frank!" Frank heard his mother's voice and saw her coming along the hallway towards him, "How's Joe?"

"I don't know", Frank admitted rubbing a hand across his face, "He's still out. I was just going to check on Tony". Seeing his mother's face drop he became instantly alarmed, "What's wrong? Has Tony gotten worst?"

"No…no", his mother said quickly, "Not worst…just not better. He's still in the ICU".

"Damn", Frank muttered. He had hoped to come out and find that Tony had been moved out of the ICU.

"Honey…you look worn", his mother said as she appraised her son's appearance, "Why don't you go back to the hotel and freshen up? Maybe grab some real food or something? I'll stay with Joe". Frank started to protest but then he saw the look on his mother's face and realized it was useless to argue with her. She wanted to spend some time with her son…Frank understood that need.

"Okay. Actually I think I might run by the house and grab Joe's little CD player and some tunes. He's probably going to want to listen to something other then the pages, " Frank said as his mother handed her the keys to her car.

"Good idea…and see how the restoration company is doing. I really want to go home," Laura added sighing. The novelty of living in a hotel had worn off quickly.

"No problem. If Joe wakes up while I'm gone…tell him I'll be right back. Where's Dad anyway?" Frank asked as he was walking away.

"At the station filling out police reports", his mother said as she waved and then went into Joe's room.

_**phx**_

Frank was impressed with the work the restoration company was doing.

"We should be finished here by Monday," the foreman said as he talked to Frank, "You guys are pretty lucky that the fire department got here when they did and the fire was so limited to that one room".

"Yah, my room", Frank grinned before going upstairs and grabbing the personal CD player for Joe and some of his favorite CD's. He was just getting ready to leave when he thought about Callie's gift.

"Hmm", he said aloud, "I wonder if it got damaged".

Slowly pushing open the door he was surprised to find that his room had been pretty much restored to its pre fire glory. Of course he had gotten a new bed, which he just had to sit down to try it out.

"Comfy" he mused and then he got up and opened the top drawer in his dresser and pulled out the small box that had been so carefully wrapped with a blue bow on the top. He read the neatly printed name on the gift tag:

To: Frank 

Love: Callie XO XO

Swallowing his reservations, Frank carefully unwrapped the box and then lifted the lid…

Inside… tied together very neatly with a pristine red ribbon… _was a long lock of Callie's hair._

Dumbfounded, Frank sat there and stared at his gift, "Oh my", was all he could say.

A little while later, as the dark haired teenager left the house, he was more convinced then ever that he needed to see Callie…

To be continued in… _"Black Blue"_

The End

63


End file.
